Harry Potter and the Days to Come
by bugsbestieroach
Summary: It is the day after the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, along with the rest of the Wizarding World must come to terms with the tragedy of Voldemort's reign, and take the first few steps towards the rest of the lives. Canon - Post Hogwarts - Rated T - Harry/Ginny , Ron/Hermione - Updated every other Tuesday
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

A young man awoke in the familiarity of the dorm room where he spent the nights of last six years of his life.

Everything felt so normal as he lay listening the sounds of his room mates' heavy breathing. There was Seamus and Dean, both members of the D.A. and friends of his. And then there was Neville, one of the most courageous men he knew, lying in the bed at the far side of the dorm.

But the one snore he knew most of all could not be heard. Harry wondered where Ron was and as he thought back, the memories of the previous night flooded back. Death. Destruction. Pain. So many lives had been lost unnecessarily, so many he knew he would never see again, so many families torn apart. Lupin and Tonks. Now, because of him, there was another orphan in the world. Teddy Lupin would be just like him. Growing up alone without parents. And then there was Fred. He had even caused the death of his best friend's brother. This made him sick.

Harry sprinted from the dorm, out of the common room and along the corridor to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

As he looked up he was scared by his own reflection. This face he saw was not his own. It was ashen, bruised, cut and dirty. This was not him. He started to scrub furiously at the dirt, so hard that he reopened old wounds, causing them to start to bleed again. Harry didn't care. He wanted to wash away all that had happened last night. He wanted everything to be as it was, before Voldemort. He wanted his friends back. He wanted to be free.

Feeling well enough, Harry left the bathroom and set of through the maze of rubble that was once Hogwarts. Every now and then he would come to a bloodstain and think to himself that it would not be there if it weren't for him.

He finally reached the bottom of the staircase and came to a halt outside the Great Hall. Harry willed himself not to look through the doors, but curiosity got the better of him and the minute he looked he wished he hadn't.

Inside he could see that the tables were still piled at the side of the room, but the benches were being used as makeshift beds for those who had spent the night after the battle. But the sight that made him sick was one of the Weasley's.

Bill and Charlie were sitting having a hushed conversation with Mr Weasley. Percy was sitting on his own, staring into nothingness. Mrs Weasley was comforting a sobbing Ginny. Harry felt a stab in his chest at this as he probably greatly contributed to the way she felt. Then Harry caught sight of another red head. For one moment, a flicker of joy burned inside of Harry as he saw who he thought to be Fred. But then he saw the unmistakeable lack of an ear and realised it was George sitting over the body of his dead twin.

Harry turned away, willing himself not to vomit again, but as he did, made eye contact with Ginny who stood up at the sight of him. This was too much for Harry as he turned and ran out the front doors of Hogwarts and out into the morning air.

Harry wanted to run away from it all, his life, his loss, his love. But he knew that could not happen. What he really needed now was a mum and dad to make it all better. To tell him that everything was going to be alright and that it would all get better in time. But Harry did not have that. Unless...

He knew what he had to do. He ran through the bodies of arctomantulas and giants that littered the way to the Forbidden Forest. And he ran all the way into the forest to an area he believed was where he dropped the Resurrection Stone and began to search frantically for his connection to his parents. But after an age of searching, Harry was no closer to finding it than he had been at the start.

Tears of frustration blurring his vision, he stormed out of the Forrest. He needed to feel alive, but most memories were of disaster and despair. Except for the memories of one place here at Hogwarts. Harry trudged through the muddy earth to the remains of his beloved quidditch pitch.

The smoking remains of the stadium made Harry feel that Voldemort had taken away all that he loved and cherished in life. He wondered what Oliver Wood would say if he could see it like this. A small smile spread across Harry's face as he imagined Wood's reaction. Harry carried on to the pitch and took a seat on one of the remaining stands and looked up to the sky. He tried to imagine what the world would be like from now on. He tried to believe it would be better, but all he could think about was those who wouldn't be there to share it. At this, a tear started to spill fast and freely down the young man's face.

After what seemed like hours, Harry heard the sound of footsteps drawing closer. Out of habit, he reached into the pocket of his robes in an attempt to draw his wand, wiping the tears away as he did, but to his surprise, he found that there were two.

As Harry tried to connect the dots, the owners of the footsteps drew beside him and Harry turned to the sight of his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"You alright mate?" asked Ron, "We saw you running from the dorm. You looked awful."

"Yeah, I'm... Wait, where were you? You weren't in the dorm," stated Harry.

"I was er... umm," spluttered Ron.

"He was in the common room with me," said Hermione, who at this slipped her hand into Ron's, "and before you ask no, nothing happened. Ron just needed someone after everything that went on yesterday. You were in such a rush you didn't see us."

Harry felt his heart sink. "Ron... I'm so sorry... Fred..." was all he could manage, but it was enough for Ron.

"Harry, mate, I know your blaming yourself for all this, but it couldn't be avoided. Everyone knew what the consequences where and what could be lost, but everyone wanted a better world, just... some didn't make it here today to share it," and at that tears started flowing uncontrollably down Ron's face.

Hermione, who was trying to wipe Ron's tears away said, "He's right you know Harry," and she herself started to weep.

Harry got up and pulled both friends into a tight embrace, "I know. Thank - you."

They broke apart after a bit and Hermione said, "Let's go back up to the castle. People will start to wonder where we've gone."

"Oh, Harry," said Ron, as he produced a silvery object from his coat, "You might need this of things get too mad."

"Thanks Ron."

They were silent as they made their way back up to the castle. As Harry glanced sideways, he saw that his two best friends were still holding hands. Finally, something good that came out of yesterday.

As they neared the entrance to the castle, all three took a moment to prepare for what they were about to face. They walked into Hogwarts and then through the open doors of the Great Hall, preparing for the worst, but to their surprise, everything looked the way it always did, apart from the obvious damage.

The house tables were back the way they always were, benches in place and not a body in sight. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was still not sure that he would be able to look at the cold bodies of his friends. People were sitting having hushed conversations all over the room. As the trio walked by, Harry could hear some of what they were saying. Phrases like 'Voldemort dead' and 'Harry Potter' were some he frequently heard.

Ron started to stride ahead with Hermione towards the group of red heads at the bottom of the Gryffindor table, but Harry hung back. He didn't want to see the pain he had caused the family that had given him so much. He especially didn't want to see Ginny.

He could only imagine the pain she felt when her brother died, and then again when she saw himself 'dead' in Hagrid's arms.

But the longer Harry stood there, the more attention he was drawing to himself, as the people that where having the hushed conversations were now looking in his direction. Harry wished they would look away, but this thought was quickly trampled when someone shouted, "Look! It's Harry!"

Everyone started to approach him now and a wave of cheers and applause spread through the room. People where soon patting him on the back and some even started to sing. But as Harry looked around, he was greeted by a sight that made his heart sink.

Dennis Creevey was sitting at a bench being comforted by his parents. The young boy was crying uncontrollably into his mother's jacket and this hurt Harry greatly. His brother, Colin Creevey, had sneaked back into the castle to fight with all the members of the D.A. and had paid for it with his life.

This was too much for Harry, who ducked from the crowd and pulled on his Invisibility Cloak that Ron had given him. He ran from the Hall and from the crowd, up the stairs and not stopping until he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

He pulled off the Cloak and was about to give the password, before he remembered he did not know it.

"I don't know the password," spluttered Harry.

"Not to worry," replied the Fat Lady, and she swung open to let Harry enter, "Well done Mr Potter!" she called after him as she swung shut.

Harry immediately made for his favourite armchair beside the fire. He sat down and lit the fire with a flick of his wand, and then he remembered the second. He looked at it and wondered what to do with the Elder Wand. He certainly didn't want it and it was too much power to be possessed by one wizard.

As he pondered over this thought, the door to the common room opened and in walked Ginny. She made straight for Harry, who expected a whack, but she pulled him to his feet and kissed him. It was long and sweet and Harry realised just how much he had missed her.

They pulled apart and Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. He saw the love and hurt and weariness there and felt awful.

"Why did you let me think you were dead?" asked Ginny, her brown eyes filling with tears, "I couldn't stand it! With Fred g-gone how w-would I have coped with out y-y-you?" she said as she wept uncontrollably into Harry's jacket.

"I'm sorry Gin, I really am, but I couldn't let anyone know I was alive. Voldemort believed I was dead and if he knew I wasn't then he would have been furious and started killing everyone and I couldn't bear to lose you," replied Harry, holding Ginny in a tight embrace, "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry."

Ginny pulled away and kissed Harry. It was short and sweet and all Harry needed to know he was forgiven.

"How did you know I was up here anyway?" asked Harry.

"I saw you putting on the Cloak and figured you'd come up here to get away, and I was right. Come on. Mum and Dad want to see you."

Ginny felt Harry's reluctance and took his hand, "Don't worry, they want to thank you. And I'm always here for you."

And with that they left.

As Harry and Ginny were walking toward the staircase leading down to the Great Hall, they were greeted by most of the Weasleys. Bill, Charlie, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione. Harry wondered here George and Percy were, but soon realised George would not want to leave his twin and Percy was probably with him. He was glad that the met here so as he didn't have to endure the crowd in the Hall.

"Harry! How wonderful to see you and thank you," said Mrs Weasley, pulling Harry into a tight hug. As they hugged, he could hear her sobbing into his shoulder. This gave Harry a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, feeling all the pain and grief that this family was living through and would now live with for the rest of their lives.

"I... I'm so sorry... About Fred… I never meant anyone to die for me." said Harry, trying desperately to keep himself from crying. This was too much for Mrs Weasley, who now wept uncontrollably onto her husband's shoulder.

"You're wrong Harry, Fred didn't die for you," replied Mr Weasley, comforting his wife, "Nor did Lupin or Tonks or Mad-Eye. They wanted a better world for themselves and their families. They wanted a world without Voldemort and died in attempt to get that. Don't go blaming yourself for their deaths."

"Thanks," said Harry, now looking at his shoes. He felt embarrassed and much like a school boy getting a telling off, but perhaps Mr Weasley was right? Perhaps they didn't die for him? But Harry still found this hard to believe as it had been him all along who was going to get rid of Voldemort, but they didn't know that. Maybe they would blame him if they knew.

But Ginny interrupted his thoughts. "What are you guys doing up here? We thought you were in the Great Hall?"

"Minerva wanted to see us all in her office and we were on our way up, hoping we'd bump into you two, said Bill, "She says Kingsley wants a word with us."

"Well then, we'd better go up. Can't keep McGonagall waiting!" joked Ginny, in an attempt to lighten the mood, but nobody was much in the mood to laugh.

They walked in silence up to the Headmaster's study and as they drew close to the gargoyle everyone slowed down. This part of the castle looked just as it had before the battle, not a brick out of place. It seemed so strange, so unreal, so ironic that this area had escaped any visible damage.

As the group reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the office, without explanation and without anyone uttering a word, the gargoyle moved aside allowing access to the stairway.

Everyone trudged their way up the stairs and into the office at the top. To Harry's memory, everything looked exactly the same as it had been when Dumbledore was here, Snape didn't change a thing. The only difference was the woman sitting on the opposite side of the desk. Minerva McGonagall smiled at the sight of the Weasley clan and Harry and Hermione.

"Harry! My dear boy how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright I suppose, considering..." Harry trailed off. He couldn't find the words to continue.

"I understand, I understand. And Arthur, Molly, I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Minerva," said Mrs Weasley, still trembling a little.

"Kingsley should be here any minute and then we shall begin," said McGonagall.

Harry was just about to ask what they were going to begin, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Sorry Professor, but begin with what?"

"Why, the story of where you have been these past few months," said McGonagall with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyy! hope you likes my first chapter! I know I said I'd post this next week, but I couldn't wait, I finished it early and it was just sitting there going 'upload me!' so I did! I'd like a couple more reads and reviews, so it would really help if you could recommend this to anyone you think would read it. Hope you enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry didn't know what to say. Should he reveal everything? Should he mention only some details? No, he decided he would tell them everything. They all had a right to know.

Harry glanced sideways and saw that Ron and Hermione were having the same thoughts. He nodded to then both in confirmation and then turned back to McGonagall.

"When will Kingsley be here?" he asked.

"Now," said the deep, booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had just entered the study. "Harry! You brave man! However can we begin to thank you?"

"Umm... Well..." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Ahh, modest as always I see. You have given so much and ask for so little. The magical community is forever in debt Harry," boomed Kingsley, "And Weasleys, you too, you have paid the price for this win and I am sorry. I send you my deepest regrets."

"Thank you Kingsley," replied Mr Weasley, his eyes now glistening with tears. Mrs Weasley could not utter a word as she wept uncontrollably. McGonagall took it upon herself to escort her to a chair and give her a box of tissues in an attempt to comfort the hysterical woman.

"Shall we get started? I have limited time, as there is a lot to deal with back at the Ministry, but I wish I could stay longer. I would just like a quick overview of the mission now, but I will need a fully detailed report soon, and also a report I can release in the Daily Prophet. Is that a problem Harry? You look a bit weary?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes and no," replied Harry, looking at Ron and Hermione, "I wouldn't mind giving a full report of what happened, if only the necessary people see it. This is very Dark stuff. Also I would like to help with the Daily Prophet report. Only the necessary information can be released to the public because I don't want anyone knowing about this magic, it might encourage more people to follow on Voldemort's footsteps and that's the last thing we need," Hermione nodded.

"Very well, I'm sure that can be arranged. Everyone let's take a seat."

With a wave of his wand, Kingsley drew an extra 7 chairs out of thin air. Ron, Hermione and Harry and Ginny sat beside one another. Bill, Charlie and Kingsley took the remaining 3 chairs, while McGonagall sat down on the opposite side of the desk and Mr Weasley stood supportively behind his wife.

"Right," said Harry, "err..."

"Why don't you start after the wedding?" suggested Arthur.

"Right okay," and so Harry began to tell them all about the mission he was left by Dumbledore, all about the Horcruxes and how these were the key to Voldemort's survival. He told them about their time at Grimmauld Place, their break in to the Ministry (Kingsley listened intently to this, no doubt coming up with solutions to the methods Harry, Ron and Hermione used to gain access inside the Ministry and ways to prevent them in the future), and their escape.

Harry spoke of their time camping and their close encounters with the Snatchers. He skipped the part where Ron abandoned them, to save Ron the embarrassment, but Harry could see Bill giving Ron disapproving looks. He had of course gone to Shell Cottage when he left and must have received some pretty rough treatment from his oldest brother for leaving his best friends behind.

Harry told them of their close encounters at Godric's Hollow and at the Lovegood's home and finally their capture. He spoke of their time at Malfoy Manor (Hermione went pale and Ron put his arm around her protectively) and their escape thanks to Dobby (Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed it).

Harry let Bill fill the others in about their time at Shell Cottage as he took a while to gather his thoughts. Ginny held Harry's hand protectively in her own and was in awe at what her boyfriend had endured these past months.

As Bill finished, Harry resumed to tell them of their break in to Gringotts and their escape on the dragon (both Bill and Charlie where on the edges of their seats at this) and of his vision about the whereabouts of the last Horcrux. He also told them about Snape, much to everyone's surprise, and about his 'death'.

"I believe you all know the rest," finished Harry.

The stunned silence was broken by Mrs Weasley who got out of her chair and pulled Harry, Ron and Hermione into a tight embrace.

"S-so y-young for s-so m-much horror," she wept, "W-why didn't y-you tell us? W-we could have h-helped!"

"We're sorry Mum, we were sworn to secrecy. Telling you would have put you in danger," replied Ron.

"So k-kind, s-such a g-good boy," sobbed Mrs Weasley, retreating back to her chair.

"My boy, how you did any of that is beyond me," said Kingsley, "and yes, the Horcruxes are too dark for public knowledge. I will be glad of your help."

"I do believe that Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger's actions have been more than heroic, but it is so horrible to think that they were necessary," said McGonagall, "It is a wonder that they are all still here to tell the tale."

"It is, it is, but I am afraid that I must be going, there is so much to do now that the war is won," said Kingsley, "I thank you for sharing this information and you can be safe in the knowledge that it will not leave this room. I bid you all good day," and with that, he was gone.

"I think we should be going to," said Mr Weasley, "but would it be alright if we stayed here at Hogwarts for a while?"

"Most certainly," said Minerva, "I have set up temporary accommodation for all those who wish to stay. I will escort you there now if you like?"

They all nodded their heads and began to leave.

"I'll catch you up," said Harry, "there is something I've got to do first,"

Harry made his way to the head of the office once everyone had left. He stopped in front of the portrait of Dumbledore who greeted him with a huge smile.

"You are a brave man Harry," he said.

"Thank you Professor. I have a question for you."

"Ask away dear boy."

"What should I do with this?" asked Harry, holding out the Elder Wand, "I don't want it. I was thinking I should return it to your grave. If I die naturally, the spell will be broken, wont it?"

"I believe so."

"Thank you Professor."

"No Harry, thank _you_."

Harry left the office and turned left. Along the corridor he bumped into Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Waiting on you silly," she replied, "What were you doing?"

"I was asking Dumbledore what I should do with this," said Harry as he produced the Elder Wand from inside his robes.

"Umm... What is it? It's a wand obviously but...?"

"It's the Elder Wand, one of the Deathly Hallows. It's mine but I don't want it," he answered.

"You mean, like, the fairy-tale 'The Deathly Hallows'? I didn't think they were real!"

"Well, they are... And I own all three Hallows, well I did. I dropped the Resurrection Stone and can't find it. It's for the best I suppose... At least I got to say goodbye to Mum and Dad this time," a tear rolled down his face.

"Oh Harry, and so sorry," said Ginny as she hugged him, "but what are you going to do with the wand?"

"I'm going to give it back to Dumbledore. If I die a normal death, then the spell will be broken and the wand will lose its power. It's too much power for one person," Harry replied.

"I get it. You're doing the right thing. Now, let's go find the others," said Ginny, taking Harry's hand and pulling him along the corridor.

"Where did they go?"

"To the seventh floor I think. I thought I heard McGonagall say she had set up the Room of Requirement as we did last year, and make temporary accommodation for everyone who wants to stay," answered Ginny.

"Good idea," said Harry with a nod.

As they reached the seventh floor, they saw a crowd of people standing outside the door to the Room of Requirement. Harry beckoned Ginny behind a statue and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak.

"Get under," he said, "I don't want another stampede like the one in the Hall." Ginny agreed and, even of it was a bit of a squeeze, he lifted the cloak around them.

They walked quite slowly to the Room as they didn't want to be seen and the Cloak flapped a bit around their ankles. As they reached the crowd, Harry could hear McGonagall collecting the names of people who wanted to stay and ushering them into separate compartments within the Room.

He and Ginny walked carefully around the outside of the crowd, not wanting to expose themselves or stand on anyone's feet, and around the back of McGonagall and into the Room. It was unlike Harry had ever seen it before.

There were rows upon rows of small doors lining what seemed like and everlasting corridor stretching both left and right. Above each door was a little name tag telling the surname of the occupant. The doors seemed to be in alphabetical order as Harry and Ginny, who had just entered the Room, where standing outside the letter 'M'. They decided to head right as the Weasleys would be near the end. As they walked, they past rooms with familiar names such as 'MacMillan', 'Patil', 'Smith', 'Thomas' and, Harry felt a horrible twisted feeling in his gut, 'Tonks'.

The door to the room was slightly ajar and Harry stopped and had a look inside. He could see Andromeda sitting on the bed crying softly to herself as she held a sleeping, month old Teddy Lupin in her arms. Harry looked at the sight with deep regret as he realise that not only had Teddy lost his parents, but Andromeda had lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law. They were all each other had left.

Not wanting to stay any longer, Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked further down the corridor until they reached the Weasleys door. Making sure there was no one in sight, Harry lifted the cloak off himself and Ginny and opened the door.

Inside, there was a small sitting area and a cosy little fire. To the left there was a small bathroom and to the right there were 5 more doors, each no doubt leading to a bedroom. In the sitting room sat Bill, Charlie and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"There you are my dears, we were wondering where you had got to," said Mrs Weasley with a small smile. She was trying to put on a brave face, but Harry could still see the grief in her eyes. "We were just saying that Minerva has done a great job coming up with this whole set up."

"Yeah, it's pretty good," added Ginny, "We just passed Andromeda's room and she's sitting on the bed with Teddy. She doesn't look so good Mum."

"I should go and see her," said Mrs Weasley getting to her feet, "Don't worry Arthur, I'll be fine, it's only down the corridor," she said, seeing the look of concern on her husband's face, "Besides, she probably needs help with Teddy," and with that she was gone.

"Ron and Hermione are in the second bedroom if you want them," said Mr Weasley addressing Harry. Harry nodded and left Ginny with her family.

He found Ron and Hermione sitting on two beds talking quietly to one another.

"Harry," said Hermione getting up, "We were wondering where you had got to."

"I was talking to Dumbledore, well asking him, what to do with this," said Harry, handing Ron the Elder Wand.

"Wow," breathed Ron, "and this is yours?"

"Yup, but I don't want it," said Harry.

"You're nuts mate, who'd want to give away this much power?"

"Well me for one. I don't want to go to bed every night thinking there's someone outside my window ready to bump me off for it," countered Harry.

"S'pose when you put it like that..." said Ron, quickly placing the wand on the bedside table.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Harry asked.

"You actually. We want to know how you ended up in Hagrid's arms," said Hermione, sitting back down onto the bed.

Harry had known this was coming sooner or later. He'd have preferred later, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

"I... I handed myself in," he said.

"Oh Harry, why? You didn't even say goodbye!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I wanted it over. I didn't want any more pain or... or death," he replied, then took a breath," I was the final Horcrux. The one Voldemort never meant to make. I had to go and it had to be him that did it. I meant to die, but it's only by chance I'm still here."

"So did you? Die, I mean?" asked Ron.

"Yes and no. I went to limbo, and saw Dumbledore. It was so pure and peaceful and amazing," (Ron seemed to sit up a little straighter at this), "then I woke up and got carried back to Hogwarts," Harry replied. He had no intention of telling them about the Resurrection Stone, yet at least.

"Did it hurt?" asked Ron. Harry knew he was wondering about Fred and was truthful when he replied.

"No," said Harry.

"Thanks mate. I needed to hear that and I think everyone else will too," said Ron sincerely.

"No worries mate."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The trio continued to chat for the next hour or so. Harry was glad to bring some normality back to his life and was happy they were all there to enjoy it. They spoke about normal things like what they were going to do next and how everything was going to soon go back to normal. Harry doubted things would ever fully go back to the way they were but he was glad they were not plotting their next way to defy Voldemort and gain and destroy another Horcrux.

After a short while, Ginny appeared at the door. "McGonagall wants to see everyone in the Hall," she said, and turned and left.

Harry stood up, closely followed by Ron and Hermione who took each other's hand, and they all followed Ginny out of the bedroom. Mrs Weasley had not yet returned from seeing Andromeda, but Mr Weasley assured them that they would meet her in the Hall. "Andromeda is in a very bad way and Molly doesn't want to leave her," he told them.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they left for the Great Hall, closely followed by the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione. It seemed as though everyone was invited as they joined the steady trickle people all headed toward the main entrance to the Room. Some people came up and patted harry on the back and thanked him, but he was grateful there weren't that many.

The flow of people became steadily more as they descended the stairway leading to the Entrance Hall and they joined the nearly full Great Hall. Harry and Ginny turned towards the Gryffindor table out of habit and took a seat near the front of the Hall. As they sat, the Hall became quiet, apart from those who could be heard softly weeping in the background.

Harry turned towards the head table and saw McGonagall standing at the podium where Dumbledore used to stand, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and students, to Hogwarts," began McGonagall, "Yesterday, many of you took apart in what some are already calling the Battle of Hogwarts, and saw the downfall of one Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters," at this a cheer went up around the room, "It was a hard fought, sorely won war and I am sad to say that some of us did not live to see the reward. But they will not be forgotten! We will cherish the memory that they fought and sadly died for what they believed to be right! And so I stand before you today to honour their memory. I would grateful if we could all sit in silence and take a moment to remember the fallen."

An eerie silence spread throughout the room like wildfire and consumed everyone in the Hall. All noise had ceased. No talking, no crying, no nothing. Silence.

"Thank-you," said McGonagall, "During the rebuilding of Hogwarts, a memorial will be made to honour those that passed, and each time a student walks by it, they can look up and recognise that they may not be here today if it were not for these people. And finally before we depart I would like to add that anyone who wished may stay at Hogwarts for as long as they see fit. Thank you all for your time."

And with that the familiar screeching of the benches followed as everyone got up to leave the Hall and no doubt return to their rooms within the Room, so Harry and Ginny follow suit.

They soon found themselves once again outside the Weasley's room but this time when they entered they were met with the sight of food. A plate of sandwiches had been left on the small table in centre of the room. Harry wondered what Hermione would say when she saw them, and didn't have long to wait.

"This is slave labour!" she cried, obviously outraged, "We've just come out the end of a war, the final battle held here, and the house elves are _still_ forced to make us lunch! It's horrifying!"

And with that she refused to eat any of it, even when Ron decided to try and coax her, "Look 'Mione," he said, his mouth full of chicken sandwich, "the way I see it is that these little guys want to work, it's in their blood! I don't really think anyone can force them to do anything."

"I thought you cared about them Ron!" Hermione fiercely pointed out.

"I do!" Ron cried back, obviously hurt by the statement, "but the way I see it, right, is that they've already gone to all the effort to make and it would be a shame to let them go to waste after all the work they put in."

"_Honestly _Ron, is your stomach all you ever think about?" said an exasperated Hermione.

Harry and Ginny sat on the other side of the room, laughing quietly at the arguing couple. They were the only four in the room as Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie had all gone to bed for the first time since the battle and Mrs Weasley was still with Andromeda.

"Do you think they'll ever stop bickering?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I doubt it," he replied, "I think it's in their blood too."

Ginny giggled, "I believe your right. Do you think we'd ever get on like that?"

"I sincerely hope not."

"Me neither," said Ginny.

After another minute or two of silence between Harry and Ginny, during which time the argument between Ron and Hermione became more animated, Ginny finally gave in.

"I can't stand these two anymore," she said, "D'you want to come on a walk?"

"I thought you'd never ask," replied Harry, and the pair got up and left the room, unnoticed by Ron and Hermione.

They wandered around the grounds outside Hogwarts for a while until they found a piece of undisturbed bliss. The large beech tree beside the lake was virtually undamaged and if they turned their backs toward the castle, everything looked just as it was before the war.

They sat down and looked out over the lake. Ripples started to form on the surface of the water and moments later a giant squid appeared and swam effortlessly to the shallows, no doubt warming itself in the late afternoon heat.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and looked into her eyes, "You have no idea how much I've missed you," he said.

"You're wrong," she replied, "I've missed you twice as much," and turned her head so their lips met.

After another blissful hour, Harry and Ginny decided to return to the castle.

"I don't want to worry Mum and Dad," said Ginny as they walked across the vegetable patch outside of Hagrid's hut on the way back to the castle.

"I know, but I think they'll be alright, your dad will probably still be asleep anyway," Harry replied

The couple reached the castle doors and walked up the stairs hand in hand with one another, and returned to the Room. Harry was right, Mr Weasley was still in bed, but Bill was awake and sitting on the sofa with Fleur.

"'Arry! 'Ow are you? You must be so tired, you are a very brave man!" said Fleur in her throaty French accent, swooping over and giving Harry two kisses on each cheek

"I'm alright I s'pose," he replied, going slightly pink.

"I know what you mean," she said, "I am only 'ere now as I 'ad to go and see Mama, Papa and Gabrielle. I wanted zem to know I was alright. But I could not stay away from my Bill."

"Where are the others?" asked Harry, addressing Bill.

"Mum and Dad are lying down and Charlie went to find Percy and George, but I suppose you mean Ron and Hermione? I think they said something about the kitchens?" Bill replied.

This confused Harry, but he didn't question any further. "I think I might go and lie down," he said, "Which bedrooms mine?"

"You and Ron are in the second bedroom, Mum and Dad are in the first, Fleur and I the third. Ginny and Hermione are in the fourth and Charlie, Percy and George are in the fifth," answered Bill.

"Thanks," replied Harry as he headed towards the door, and Ginny followed him inside.

"What? I don't think Ron will mind sharing with Hermione and the beds are separate anyway, so I see no problem," she said, answering Harry's confused look, "I'm tired too you know!" and without another word, she hopped onto the bed closest the door and closed her eyes. Harry followed suit and took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table and lay down.

After what seemed like only seconds, Harry was awoken by Ginny gently shaking him, "Get up," she was saying, "or you'll miss your dinner."

He sat up and reached for his glasses and placed them on his nose and turned to face Ginny. She was standing in a robe on the other side of the room; searching through a wardrobe Harry was sure wasn't there when they had come into the room earlier. Then he realised that he was still in the battle-torn clothes from the previous day.

"Anything in there for me?" he asked Ginny, not expecting there to be, but then where had the wardrobe come from?

"Yes," she replied, "I really love the Room of Requirement!" She had just taken out a pair of jeans and a yellow top. "I can get changed out here if you want a shower?" she asked Harry, who nodded and made his way to the bathroom attached to their room.

After a long, hot soak in the warm water, he left the bathroom in a robe he had found hanging on the door and padded to the wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and shirt for himself. He quickly dressed himself and left the bedroom.

Ginny was waiting for him in the sitting room with her parents, Bill, Fleur, Percy and George. Harry was slightly scared by the sight of George who looked as Harry had never seen him before. He had grieving, hurt-filled, swollen eyes and had a face with no expression.

"George… I-I'm really sorry," Harry began, but fumbled when he looked into George's eyes. He didn't know what to say to the grieving man and just wished that George would look away, as he found it hard to look at George without seeing Fred. Ginny came up behind Harry and slipped her hand into his and squeezed it in an invisible attempt to comfort him, but Harry was unsure this would keep him from feeling all he was feeling at this moment.

"Er… right. Sh-shall we go?" asked Mr Weasley, to break the uncomfortable mood.

"Yup, I'm starving," replied Charlie, and everyone started to leave the room.

The group were half-way along the corridor and Harry was just about to ask Ginny where she thought Ron and Hermione were, when they saw into Angelina Johnson hurrying against the crowd towards them. She ran through Harry and the Weasleys and right into George's arms. Everyone turned to look at them, and George's stunned face even made Harry smile little, knowing there was some life left in him. He could hear Angelina crying into George's jacket and then it hit Harry. Angelina had been Fred's girlfriend. He could hear her mumbling to George, and he hugged her in return.

Before he could catch anything more, Mrs Weasley turned him around and ushered he rest of them along the corridor, leaving George and Angelina in their wake. "He needs a friend," was all she said.

As the group entered the Great Hall, they swerved towards the Gryffindor table and took their natural seats at the front of the Hall. Harry started to crane his neck to see if he could spot Ron and Hermione.

"They'll be here soon," Ginny soothed, "Ron would never miss a free meal."

"You're right there," he replied, and sat back down in his seat.

The steady flow of people entering the Hall gradually thinned out and Harry started to wonder if Ginny was wrong, but a smile spread across his face as his two best friends finally made an appearance, covered in… flour?

"Where have you been?" Harry hissed to Ron as the Hall grew silent.

"Baking," he replied, as Hermione tried to rid herself of the remaining flour.

Before Harry could question them any further, McGonagall stepped up the podium at the front of the Hall and addressed the occupants.

"Welcome, yet again, to Hogwarts and to this marvellous feast. But before we begin I have a few announcements to make. First of all, I would like to tell you that the restoration of the school is to begin within the next few days, and all who wish to do so may help in any way they can. Secondly, we are having a remembrance service tomorrow. All who wish to attend may do so. And finally, at the end of the feast, if I could ask you all to stay as step-in Minister for Magic, Kinsley Shacklebolt has some announcements of his own to make. Begin," and with that the Hall was filled with the aroma of freshly cooked food.

Before Ron could start loading his plate with all manner of exciting tastes, Harry stopped him, "Where have you two been all day?" Harry demanded.

"Wow! Calm down mate! I already told you, we were baking," said Ron, and before Harry could stop him again, had plunged his spoon into the mash potato.

"Yes but what does that mean exactly?" said Harry, growing steadily angrier at Ron. Ginny sensed this and put her hand on his leg, calming him at once. But Hermione stopped Ron before he spoke.

"He means we were in the kitchens, baking," she said brightly, "After our little argument, Ron suggested that instead of me starving myself, we should actually go down and help the house elves out, so we did!"

"My brother came up with that?" questioned Ginny, slightly bemused.

"Yes, actually, I did," countered Ron rather defensively, spewing Harry with Yorkshire pudding.

"Okay, don't get your knickers in a twist! I'm just a bit shocked that my brother thought of something nice to do for once."

"Oh ha ha ha," said Ron, staring ominously at Ginny, who just started back, not fazed at all.

"Er… right sh-shall we eat?" said Hermione, trying to defuse he tension.

"Looks like Ron's already started, and finished, then started again," said Ginny with a smirk. But before Ron could counter-attack with what Harry dare say was a few more colourful words, Neville plonked himself next to Harry.

"Alright guys?" he said, looking less war-torn than Harry remembered seeing him.

"Yeah, you?" replied Ron.

"Never felt better, probably looked better though," he said with a smile.

"But Neville, you're looking much better now," exclaimed Hermione. Neville's smile broadened.

"Madame Pomfrey fixed me up after she finished with the more serious casualties. Still a few bumps and bruises here and there, but on the whole feeling much better thanks!"

As the friends finished up their food, the remainder of the main course vanished to be replaced by dessert.

"I MADE THAT!" exclaimed Ron, pointing towards the Victoria Sponge further along the table, "Pass it here, I want to be the first to try it!"

Ginny handed him the plate with the cake and Ron cut into it, giving everyone a slice. Harry thought it was quite nice, giving it was probably a first for Ron, as Mrs Weasley usually did the cooking at the Burrow, but Ginny, who was all for winding Ron up, had something to say, "It's a little bit dry Ron, and it needs a bit more jam."

"Hermione did the jam," he replied with a smug grin on his face.

"Well in that case, it's lovely Hermione!"

Ron started to go red, much to Ginny's (and Harry's) amusement. Hermione even smiled little.

"Just you wait," he said. Ginny smiled


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After everyone had finished and the plates had been cleared from the tables, Kingsley stood up and addressed the Hall, "Thank you," he boomed, "I hope you have all enjoyed a delightful dinner and are having a pleasant stay here at Hogwarts. There are a few things that must be covered before we leave, but it should take too long. Firstly, I would like to personally congratulate everyone who put their life on the line to protect the Wizarding community. You, along with those who died, fought for what you believed right and for greater good and you have succeeded! You have helped to bring down the Darkest Forces our kind has ever seen, protecting each other and many generations to come, and for that we are eternally grateful.

"On a sadder note, Professor McGonagall and I have agreed that it would be appropriate to allow those who wish their loved ones to be buried here may do so. A small cemetery will be opened in a secluded area upon the grounds and will be solely for those who lost their lives during the Battle. All family who wish their loved ones to be buried here may put their names forward to Professor McGonagall.

"Finally, I have some very important awards that need to be given out. Can I please ask that if your name if your name is called out you step forward to receive your prize. The Order of Merlin 3rd Class goes to all members of both the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army for unwavering defiance against Voldemort and his followers. Some of those who have won awards have not made it, so if I could ask family or friends of Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Alastor Moody, Emmeline Vance, Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown could come and collect their awards for them."

Harry felt a horrible empty feeling in his stomach. He did not know that Lavender had died, as she was still stirring a little after her fall, but he concluded she had most likely died from injury rather than being hit by a spell.

"Next I would like to award the Order of Merlin 2nd Class to Miss Luna Lovegood, Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr Neville Longbottom for keeping those around them strong during the traumas of last year at Hogwarts, and for taking lead over Dumbledore's Army."

Harry looked at Ginny sitting next to him, who had turned a similar shade as her hair, having a new found respect for her. He knew that she, Luna and Neville must really deserve this prize. Ginny stood up and walked nervously towards the podium where she, along with Luna and Neville, received a large silver medal, too big to be worn. They thanked Kingsley and returned to their seats. Before Harry had a chance to congratulate Ginny, Kingsley cleared this throat, "And finally ladies and gentlemen, we come to the Order of Merlin 1st Class. The winners of this award have played a key part in the downfall of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They endured months of hard labour, broke in and out of Gringotts, survived torture and have watched their friends fall. But throughout this trauma, they still managed to stay strong and win. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Ronald Weasley and Mr Harry Potter!"

The Hall erupted! Harry could feel he cheeks burning as he stood up along with Ron and Hermione and walked towards Kingsley. He was handed a gold version of Ginny's medal and was given a pat on the back. He could see Ginny smiling up at him, and his chest swelled with pride, until he nearly got blinded when a light bulb was flashed in his face. Kingsley pulled Harry towards him along with Ron and Hermione as they got their photographs taken, no doubt for tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet thought Harry. Then it dawned on him. Why would they be taking photos without a nice juicy story to go with it? He scanned the crowd, and soon laid eyes upon the unmistakable acid green quill. In no mood to give an interview, Harry nudged Ron and Hermione and they quickly left the stage, before Rita could stop them.

When they reached their seats, Ginny hugged Harry and whispered in his ear, "Well done." He smiled, before they were very rudely interrupted by another flashing light bulb. They turned to see Rita Skeeter standing over her photographer, "Oh young love! With a shot like that, you might just make the front page! But one with a kiss would be better, especially if there's a heroic story of how a young, troubled boy saved the Wizarding World for his one true love. How about it Harry? Want to give me the details?" she smiled, acid quill poised and ready.

"How's about no?" he replied, not in the mood to play games with someone like Rita Skeeter.

"Now, now dear boy, everyone is waiting for your tale, and I could be the one to write it for you."

"When I'm ready to share our story, I want to choose someone who I trust to write it, possibly Mr Lovegood. You've heard of him haven't you? Editor of the Quibbler?" Harry could sense he was getting under her skin, especially when he saw the look on her face when he mentioned selling the story to an opposing paper, and couldn't resist going a little further, "Yes I think the Quibbler will like our story, since they have always printed the truth. What do you guys think?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"Definitely," said Ron without hesitation, smirking at Rita's outraged face.

"Now we don't want to go giving such an important story like this to the Quibbler, it's such a weird magazine with weird topics and writers who will never amount to anything," she countered.

"Oh I don't think so," said Hermione sweetly, "You just saw Luna Lovegood, daughter of the editor, on stage receiving an Order of Merlin 2nd Class. What have you got to show for yourself Rita? What did you do in the war?"

"I… um…"

"Exactly," she said, satisfied, "Now if you don't mind, we would like some peace. If you don't leave us alone, I have another story I think the Quibbler will enjoy publishing."

"Well," said Rita, thoroughly annoyed, "If you ever change your mind, you know who to call," she concluded, flicking Harry's chin with her quill as she left.

"No thanks, bye bye!" Ron shouted after her. After feeling very pleased with themselves, the group realised that the rest of the Hall was getting up to leave.

"I really hate that woman," groaned Hermione as they followed everyone else out of the Hall and along Hogwarts corridors, which were looking a lot less war-torn.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, "What was the other story you said you'd give the Quibbler. You really annoyed her when you mentioned it."

"Oh that," Hermione smiled, "I know something about her she doesn't want to get out."

"What?" Ginny asked, and Hermione started telling her about Rita being an unregistered Animagus.

Further along the corridor, Harry listened to his best friend and girlfriend chat to one another without a care in the world. Finally, he thought to himself, as this was one of the many things he had missed since Voldemort had risen again. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by Ron, "I'm alright you know, with you and Ginny."

Harry was beyond relieved to hear this as he had been worrying to himself what Ron would think of him dating his little sister again, as he was so angry when he and Hermione had caught them in Ginny's room during their last summer at the Burrow, "Thanks," he replied.

"No sweat, she needs someone right now and I'm glad it's you. But I promise you, if you ever do anything to hurt her, you'll have me to answer to."

"Ohh, I'm so scared!" Harry joked, as Ron hit him, "But I promise I won't, I adore Ginny," he agreed as they entered the Room of Requirement.

When they reached their room, everyone started dispersing to their rooms after a long day, "I'm shattered," yawned Ron, "I'm off to bed."

"Oh Ron, just so as you know, I swapped rooms with you so your now in with Hermione if that's ok," said Ginny.

Ron eyed the two of them suspiciously, then nodded in confirmation, "Just remember what I said Harry," and entered Hermione's room with her. Harry opened the door to he and Ginny's room, walked in and flopped onto the bed. He suddenly realised just how tired he was, even after his afternoon nap he turned to face the other bed where Ginny was lying and looked into her big brown eyes.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," he said still looking at her. It was right what they said; the eyes really are the windows to the soul. He could see everything she felt; the sorrow of losing friends and family, the relief from the end of the war, and so much love.

"I love you more," she smiled in return, and shut her eyes. Harry removed his glasses and set them on the bedside table next to his wand and shut his eyes.

That night, Harry found himself dreaming of walking through the Great Hall, which was once again filled with the bodies of the dead. As he passed each one, he imagined himself killing them. When he looked down at Lupin, he imagined himself pushing Lupin in front of the spell that killed him. As he passed Tonks, he saw himself directing a Death Eater to her weeping over her fallen husband. Finally, when he passed Fred, he saw himself firing the spell that killed him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny standing in horror as she had seen what he did. She screamed a blood-curdling scream that woke Harry with a start, who was shocked to find that the screaming was not just in his dream.

He turned to Ginny's bed, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see her sitting bolt upright in her bed screaming and pointing towards a figure at the foot of her bed. Harry grabbed his glasses and wand, and flicked on the light. He jumped out of bed, pointing his wand towards the intruder.

Ron was standing next to Ginny's bed clutching his stomach as he struggled to breathe due to his laughter, "I GOT YOU," he heaved, "I TOLD YOU I WOULD AND… Whoa mate!" He had just caught sight of Harry standing pointing his wand towards him, "I-it was only a joke, put down your wand… please?" Ron begged. Harry was about to start yelling at him, before Ginny beat him to it again.

"YOU GIT RON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYNG AT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BLOODY DEATH EATER! YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Ron was too shocked to speak; he knew he had crossed the line, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, CREEPING INTO MY ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" demanded Mrs Weasley, who had just walked in in her dressing gown, closely followed by Mr Weasley and the rest of the family, everyone looking thoroughly sleepy and annoyed.

"I… um… well you see the thing is…," spluttered Ron.

"HE CAME IN HERE AND STARTED WHISPERING MY NAME UNTIL I WOKE UP AND SAW HIM! I THOUGHT HE WAS A BLOODY DEATH EATER!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, calm down dear, it's alright; it was only Ron playing a stupid childish trick. And as for you," said Mrs Weasley, turning to face Ron, "I want you to go back to bed and I don't want to set eyes on you until the morning. Is that clear?" she said, in voice not to be reckoned with.

Ron nodded and quickly walked out of the room, taking Hermione by the hand as he did, no doubt leading her back to their room. Everyone else left and headed back to their own rooms. As they did, Ginny got up out of bed and closed the door, then retrieved her wand from under her pillow and pointed it at the bedside table separating the two beds.

"Wingadrium leviosa," she muttered, still pointing to the table, which floated to the other side of the room. Next, Ginny pointed towards the door, "Colloportus," she said. Harry could hear the clicking sound as the doors locks slid into place, and questioned her as to what she was doing, "I'm locking the door so as Ron, or anyone else for that matter, doesn't come barging in again," she answered, "Help me push this bed over next to yours."

Harry walked over to Ginny and they both pushed her bed next to his, "I hope you don't mind if I see here tonight?"

"That's fine," Harry said, almost a little too quickly. The truth was that he was glad to have her next to him, because the dream he had really scared him, but he didn't want Ginny to know that.

"Good," she smiled, and hopped into her side. Harry followed suit and put his arm around Ginny.

"Night Gin," he said.

"Night Harry," she replied, and with that they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Authors Note*_

_Hello readers of my story! I'm apologizing for this chapter, as I am positive it is not my best work, but it had to be done! I hope I don't put you off to much! Thanks for reading! _

**Chapter 5 **

The next few days came and went in a haze of emotions for Harry and the Weasleys, who briefly returned to the Burrow to make arrangements for Fred's funeral. When they entered the house, Mrs Weasley broke down into waves of grief, finally realising that her son would never be coming home again. Andromeda arrived the day after with Teddy, to make arrangements for Lupin and Tonks' funeral too. She and Mr and Mrs Weasley decided to bury Fred, Lupin and Tonks in a joint funeral, in a small graveyard just outside an orchard on the edge of Ottery St Catchpole.

The funerals were held as one a few days later, with close friends, Order members and some of the extended Weasley clan. Harry felt a similar feeling as to what he had at Dumbledore's funeral, but guilt was present this time. He couldn't keep himself from thinking that it was his fault that these graves were being filled, along with many others. Soon after the minister had said his piece, George (whom had hardly uttered a word since their arrival at the Burrow and spent every waking minute in his room he had once shared with Fred) got up to make his speech,

_Fred_

_You have always been my best friends, always. We have always been inseparable, the two of us, the Weasley twins._

_I remember our first year at Hogwarts; they didn't know what had hit them! Nor did Angelina when we broke into the Quidditch locker room and let that Bludger loose, but that's another story for another time. We are here to honour your memory, and we definitely have a few of those together. But that's just it; every memory I have, contains the two of us. We are one in the same. And that's not a bad thing; in fact it's an amazing thing. But I didn't think that I would ever have to find myself making more memories that don't have you in them, and for that I am truly sorry._

_I am going to have it tough without you bro, we all are, but I will always know that you are watching down on us not matter what. You will always be my hero Fred._

_I miss you_

_ George_

Harry couldn't help it, tears fell thick and fast onto his lap. He looked through clouded vision towards Ginny who had turned her mother for comfort. He looked back towards the front of the church, where George was now leaving the stage, all emotion once again wiped from his grieving face. The rest of the service flew by, and after all three coffins had been lowered, the guests went back to the Burrow.

When they arrived, George slipped away into his room, no doubt to avoid all the uncomfortable small talk and 'so sorry's', but this wasn't the reality for the rest of them, who had to endure it. Thankfully not all of the guests at the funeral had chosen to return to the Weasley's after the service, only a few Order members and Andromeda and Teddy.

After helping Mrs Weasley prepare the food (a little relief from the guests) along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry attempted to make a break for his and Ron's room when he caught sight of Andromeda cradling Teddy in her arms. He walked over to her and hugged her, unable to find any words of comfort.

"Harry," said Andromeda, "I don't think you've been properly introduced to your Godson," and handed Teddy to him.

Harry was taken aback at how small Teddy was, and was immediately frightened he may drop him, but the snoozing baby just lay in his arms, oblivious to the world around him, and Harry envied his ignorance. Even though he was only six weeks old, he looked amazing like his father, apart from his hair of course, which was gradually changing form one colour to the next in short succession.

"You're a natural," she smiled, "I just wish his parents were here to… to see…" and with that, Andromeda started crying. Mrs Weasley, who had been hovering near by at the time, swooped in to comfort the weeping woman. Harry was left cradling Teddy, who had woken up due to the increasing noise in the room and started to cry. Harry didn't know what to do; he couldn't exactly give him back to Andromeda and Mrs Weasley was also unavailable, so he just sat awkwardly cradling Teddy. Relief came in the form of Ginny, who lifted Teddy out of Harry's arms. She gently cradled the wriggling baby, who almost instantly calmed and started giggling.

"Hey!" asked Harry, stunned at Ginny's ease with the child, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Oh," she smiled, "I don't know, it just kinda seemed like the right thing to do." Teddy seemed to like whatever she was doing at any rate, who had changed his hair to the same fiery shade as Ginny's, "Do you want him back?"

"Uhh, you're doing just fine on your own," he replied, nervous that Teddy would start crying again, but Ginny handed him over anyway. Teddy's lip started trembling when Ginny let go of him, freaking Harry out, until Ginny said, "Here, just rock him back and forth, yeah that's it, and smile a little, you look like your studying for your O.W.L.'s, there you go!" And sure enough, Teddy started gurgling happily again, his hair now changing to jet black.

Harry smiled. This was his Godson, his only connection to the last of the Marauders. He was always going to be there for Teddy, no matter what. He didn't want to be like Sirius, locked up for most of his life as a falsely convicted mass murder (obviously) and unable to make any contact with him. All Harry knew that his baby was now one of the most important people in his life.

"See! It's not that hard!" Ginny exclaimed, "He loves you! And so do I," she said, before kissing him. Harry returned the kiss, but was scared he would squash Teddy, so pulled away, "Sorry," he said, "Didn't want to hurt Teddy."

"I know," she smiled, "You'd be a great dad Harry."

"Who'd be a great what now?" said Ron, who'd just entered the sitting room with Hermione.

"I was just saying that Harry's a natural with Teddy," said Ginny, tickling the baby's tummy.

"Yeah, well don't be getting any ideas," replied Ron, years turning slightly pink.

"Where were you guys anyway?" asked Harry?

"Talking to Kinsley about Mum and Dad," said Hermione with a sad smile, "He says they shouldn't be too hard to track, but it might take a while because of the backlog at the Ministry."

"That's some good news at least," said Ginny, still tickling Teddy.

"I know, I just hope they're okay," replied Hermione, "Harry, do you mind if I hold Teddy?"

"Oh, what?" said Harry, who was watching the baby gurgling happily, "Yeah, here you go," he said, handing the squirming child to Hermione.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Hermione squealed, rocking Teddy back and forth in her arms, "Isn't he Ron?"

"Yeah, I s'pose so," said Ron smiling

"Well don't be getting any ideas," mimicked Ginny. Ron scowled.

"Where's Andromeda?" asked Hermione.

"She's lying down upstairs," answered Mrs Weasley, re-entering the room, "She's going to be staying here for a while so we can help her look after Teddy until they're ready to go home again."

"Where's Teddy staying?" Ron asked.

"Ohh," said Mrs Weasley, taken back slightly, "I never thought of that. I'll get Bill to Apparate to Andromeda's and get his things."

"Why don't we go mum? We've got nothing better to do," suggested Ron, obviously looking for any means of escaping the atmosphere weighing down on the house.

"I'm not sure love," said Mrs Weasley, "Besides; you don't know where Andromeda lives."

"I do," said Harry absentmindedly, thinking of the night Mad-Eye died.

"Oh no, Harry. I can't ask you to do that. The entire Wizarding World is searching for you and there are still some Death Eaters that would take any chance they got to see you dead."

"Ron and Hermione can come with me, and Ginny if she wants," said Harry.

"Yeah, I'll come. Go on mum!" pleaded Ginny, "We'll be safe together."

"Oh alright then," said Mrs Weasley rather reluctantly, "But the slightest sign of trouble and I want you straight home."

"Great! Meet you guys down here in ten!" exclaimed Ron.

After ten minutes the friends were ready to go, each on glad to escape the atmosphere hanging around the Burrow, "I'll have to take you in an alongside Apparition," said Harry, who'd had enough practise over the past few months.

"Take me first," suggested Hermione, "Then we can come back for Ron and Ginny."

"Good idea," said Harry, "Here," he said, holding out his arm, "Hold on tight," and they turned on the spot, into the gut-clenching abyss. They appeared a few moments later outside the small house standing alone in the country.

"Okay," said Hermione after a few minutes, no doubt taking in the scene so she could re-Apparate safely with Ron, "let's go back."

Seconds later they arrived (separately) back at the Burrow. Hermione took Ron's hand and they vanished with a 'pop'. Harry walked over to Ginny, who was sitting on the front door step outside the Burrow and held out his hand, "This is gonna make you feel sick," he warned her, "You still up for it?"

"Yep," she smiled and took his outstretched hand.

"Hold on tight," Harry said, and turned on the spot. Seconds later he landed on the cold, damp grass. He picked himself up and looked across to Ginny, who was doubled over on the ground.

"Told you," Harry joked as he patted her on the back.

"I thought you were joking," she muttered, still clutching her stomach, "Right, I think I can move now."

They walked over to the front door of the house, where they found Ron and Hermione. "Alohomora," said Hermione, flicking her wand at the lock. The clicking sound indicated the spell had worked, so she pushed the door open and flicked the lights on.

Andromeda's house was small and comfortable, perfect for two people. Harry then remembered with jolt that Ted was no longer alive to share the house with her, it was just her and Teddy.

"Let's look up the hall," suggested Ginny, "Teddy's stuff must be in a bedroom," Sure enough, they found it in the first room they looked in. the bedroom was small but quite pretty. It had purple walls which were plastered in posters of the Weird Sisters and the Holyhead Harpies. There was also a Hufflepuff banner hanging limply over the double bed in the middle of the room. Harry realised whose bedroom this was.

"This must have been Tonks' room," said Ginny, who was staring in admiration at her choice of posters.

"Look, there's Teddy's cot," stated Hermione, pointing at the little blue bed at the far wall. She pulled out the little beaded bag Harry remembered from their expedition and flicked her wand at the bed, which immediately dismembered into smaller parts so she could easily put it into her bag, "Ginny you and Harry go and see if you can find any clean clothes for Andromeda and Teddy. Ron, you looked for Teddy's milk and stuff," Hermione ordered.

Ron immediately leapt into action and left the room. Ginny followed him to find Andromeda's clothes so Harry was left with Hermione (who had finished with the cot) to find Teddy's clothes. It turns out that they were ready packed in a small carry bag at the foot of Tonk's bed along with his bottles and nappies.

"Ron!" called Harry "We've got Teddy's stuff!"

"Oh, right! Thanks!" he called back, just as Ginny entered, trailing behind her a small suitcase.

"I didn't know what to bring," she explained.

"Give it to me, I can put it in this," offered Hermione holding out the bag.

"Thanks," said Ginny, "Will it not make that really heavy though?"

Hermione replied, "Shouldn't make it much heavier, here," she held out here wand, "Reducio," she murmured, and the suitcase shrank to the size of a purse, and Ginny placed it in Hermione's bag.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked, coming into the bedroom.

"I think so," replied Hermione, looking around. Ron held out his hand and Hermione took it, and smiling they left the room. Harry looked across at Ginny and caught her eye, shrugged, and held out his hand too. Ginny laughed and took it, and they left the house together, locking the door on the way out, and just catching Hermione Disapperate.

Ron called over to them, "See you back at the house," and turned on the spot and vanished.

Harry was just about to do the same, when Ginny tugged on his jumper, "I'm gonna need some help home," she said, "They didn't teach us to Apparate last year, probably scared we were going to find some way to get help." She shuddered, remembering the terrors of the past year.

"Okay," replied Harry, holding out his hand, which Ginny greatly accepted just as they vanished with a 'pop'.

The pair landed with a thud on the damp grass just outside the Burrow. Harry was about to get up, but Ginny pulled him back down, "What's the rush?" she asked, "Hermione's got the stuff and I'm in no rush to go back in there,"

"Nothing, I s'pose," he said, lying down on the grass now lined with the evening dew. Ginny joined him and together they looked up to the now night sky, which was twinkling with stars. Harry turned his head toward his girlfriend and looked into her deep brown eyes. It was times like this that Harry knew he was lucky to be alive.


	6. Chapter 6

_*__Author's Note:__ Hello avid readers of fanfiction! I just want to say thank you for supporting my fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I am going to be away from my computer for a while so I might not be able to reach the deadline for the next chapter, but I will post it as soon as it is ready for you. Thanks for supporting me :)*_

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning, the trio and Ginny were sitting around the Weasley's table eating some of Mrs Weasley's homemade eggs and bacon (she had immersed herself in cooking since she had returned home, trying to will away painful memories). Just then, they heard the familiar 'pop' of an Apparation just outside the front door and Mr Weasley walked in, "Morning all!" he said, in a rather cheery voice, "Sorry I'm a bit late, the Ministry's coping with a backlog at the minute." He sat down next to Harry at the table as Mrs Weasley placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him and he gratefully tucked in, "Oh!" he said, "Before I forget, Kingsley said he would call around this morning to talk to you three," nodding toward Harry, Ron and Hermione, before pulling out a copy of the _Daily Prophet, _which he read while he ate. Harry looked at the clock on the wall, showing it was half past nine already. He was just about to get up to leave the table when another clock caught his eye.

The Weasleys family clock was standing next to the actual clock, but instead of displaying numbers, it showed the whereabouts of the family. Eight of the hands were pointing towards the 'home' symbol, but one stood out on its own. Fred's hand was pointing towards the 'lost' symbol. Harry left the table quickly, as he was afraid that his friends would see the single tear rolling down his cheek.

He escaped upstairs into his and Ron's room, got dressed and, after composing himself, headed back for the kitchen to see if he couldn't make himself useful. He passed Ron and Hermione on the second floor landing, who were heading up to change in case Kingsley arrived. Harry found everyone had left the kitchen, so went into the sitting room instead. Teddy's cot was sitting next to the sofa (which looked like it had been slept on). He sat next to it, and peered in to see the sleeping baby. Teddy looked so perfect laying there, his little chest rising and falling in time with his breathing. Next to him sat a small toy, a little faded duck. Harry assumed that it used to be white, but now looked a tattered grey colour. It seemed very old, not a new toy that was bought for Teddy, so it must have been second hand, possible handed down to him.

Harry reached into the cot and lifted up the soft, tattered toy. It had a little label attached to the tail, so he looked to see if he could name the previous owner. Just as he did, he heard whimpering next to him. Teddy had woken up and was starting to cry. Harry was going to call for someone, but remembered there was no one on this floor, so he lifted the struggling boy into his arms and rocked him back and forth like Ginny had taught him yesterday. Once again, Teddy stopped crying and started gurgling happily. Soon, footsteps could be heard coming downstairs and Andromeda entered the sitting room.

"Oh Harry, you've got him, good, I could hear him crying," she said. Andromeda looked as if she didn't have much sleep, her hair was sticking out and she had black rings under her eyes, "I can take him if you want?"

"No it's alright, I've got him," Harry smiled, trying to lighten the load Andromeda was clearly carrying.

"If you're sure," she said, and sat on the sofa. Harry continued to play with Teddy, and then remembered about the duck he was still holding. He gave it to Teddy, who happily gurgled and shoved its beak in his mouth, his hair turning the same dirty shade of white as the toy. Andromeda smiled sadly at the duck, "It was Nymphadora's favourite as a child too," she said, "She gave it to Teddy after he was born. It's the only thing he has left of her…"Harry was saddened by this thought and was still guilty that there was another orphan in the world because of him.

"I know what you're thinking Harry, but this is _not_ your fault! You can't go through life blaming yourself for every bad thing that happened during the war, it was Voldemort's fault. You saved so many lives by getting rid of him, but you must know that it wasn't just _your_ war; it was the entire Wizarding World's and everyone knew what was at stake. In every war, there are casualties and deaths, some of people we know, and sadly that has happened here."

"But it was _my _fault!" stated Harry, "_I_ was the _only_ person who could get rid of him!"

"Maybe," considered Andromeda, "But everyone was fighting for anyway to get rid of him, and they gave you time and effort Harry, it was as much their war as it was yours."

Harry had never thought of it like this before. Maybe it wasn't _all _his fault. Maybe Andromeda was right…

"I haven't had a chance to thank you for getting our things from home," said Andromeda, not wanting to dwell on the subject of war for too long.

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied, "I hope we got everything you need. Where are you sleeping anyway?"

"Here," said Andromeda, pointing at the sofa.

"Seriously?" exclaimed Harry, "I would have thought Mrs Weasley would fix you up with a room."

"Oh, she tried," Andromeda smiled, "She said she would sleep on the sofa and I could take her bed, but then Arthur would have nowhere to sleep and nothing would work out so I said that I would sleep here next to Teddy."

Harry considered this, and then said, "You could take Ron and my room if you wanted somewhere to stay,"

"Oh no dear, I couldn't," she replied.

"Couldn't what?" asked Ron as he came into the sitting room, still pulling on his jumper.

"I just offered our room to Andromeda," Harry smiled

"You _what! _I mean… What? Why didn't I think of that," he said, as Harry shot him a warning look.

"Yeah, it would work out. Ron can sleep on the sofa and I can move the camp bed down and sleep on it, that'll give you Ron's bed and we can move Teddy's cot up there so he can stay with you," said Harry, quite pleased with himself for coming up with that on the spot.

"I guess so… but only if that's alright with you two," said Andromeda.

"Fine by me," stated Harry, "Ron?"

"Oh… go on then," Ron agreed, sitting down on the sofa, "but _I'm_ getting the camp bed," he said hissed to Harry.

Harry looked down at Teddy who had started sleeping again, so he lifted him and set him carefully back in the cot, just as Hermione and Ginny came into the room.

"Aww, did we miss him?" groaned Hermione.

"Just by a few minutes, I'm afraid," replied Andromeda, "Harry just put him down."

"So you managed by yourself this time?" Ginny teased.

"It was easy," Harry said, "Once you know what to do."

Ginny laughed and sat down on his lap, "Do you guys know when Kingsley is coming?"

"Nope, but Dad said sometime this morning so he can't be too much longer," replied Ron.

"But didn't your dad say there was a backlog at the Ministry? Maybe he got held back a bit, being step-in Minister and everything," Hermione pointed out, peering over the side of the cot at a sleeping Teddy, "Are you sure we can't just wake him for a minute…?" she begged.

"No," replied Harry almost too defensively, he didn't want Teddy waking up and crying again.

"Fine," she sighed, "I wish Kingsley would hurry up, I really want to talk to him about Mum and Dad."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that's the whole reason he's coming, no offence Hermione," Harry said.

"None taken," she replied, "I think he wants to talk again about our time away." Just as she spoke, the doorbell rang, followed by the click of the latch and shoes wiping on the mat.

"Anyone home?" Kinsley's booming voice rang through the house, "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in."

"No matter, no matter," said Mrs Weasley descending the stairs, "I'm glad Arthur warned us you were coming, or you would have had more than a few unexpected hexes flying your way," she joked, "I think everyone's still upstairs, hold on a minute while I call them."

"We're in here Mum!" called Ginny, getting up off Harry and walking to the door, "Hi Kingsley!"

"Hello Miss Weasley! How are you doing today?" said Kingsley.

"Very well thanks! Everyone else is in here," she replied, leading him into the sitting room.

"Good morning everyone! How are you all?" asked Kingsley addressing the room, and was met by a number of nods and 'pretty good's.

"Hello Andromeda my dear. I'm so sorry for your loss, Ted, Nymphadora and Remus were fantastic people taken before their time."

"Thank you. It is hard, but Teddy and I will get through it together, we're fighters," she replied.

"Where is young Teddy?" Kingsley asked.

"Sleeping over there next to Harry," Andromeda replied.

"Well we'll let him sleep," said Kingsley, lowering his voice considerably, much to Harry's relief, "Now, down to business. I've managed to get away from the Ministry for a couple of hours, and by the sounds of your story at the school, we're going to need them."

"Need them for what?" asked Ron.

"I told you that I wouldn't print your story without your help, so here I am. I think I've postponed this meeting for long enough, because the public wants answers, Wizards and Muggles alike. And don't worry; the Muggles will only hear what's necessary."

"Okay…," said Harry, quite shocked about how straight to the point Kingsley was being, "But only if Ginny can come with us," he wasn't sure if he could go through their time away again without her.

"Fine by me," said Kingsley, "Let's get going. Is there somewhere more private we can sit?"

"The kitchen is free, and I can make sure no one goes in, but make sure you're out by 2 because I need to make lunch," said Mrs Weasley, who had been hovering by the doorway the entire conversation.

"Good, thank you. Shall we start?" Kingsley lead he way to the kitchen, where the trio spent the next hour and a half going over the story they went through in Dumbledore's office, editing and changing, until they were left with what Kingsley believed to be a story fit for public ears, "I think that we are finished," he said, rolling up the scroll of parchment, "I will give this to the writers at the Daily Prophet, _not_ Rita Skeeter," he said, seeing the looks on both Ron and Harry's faces, "and we should have the story published in tomorrow's edition. Thank you all for your help, now I really must be going. Ministry to run and kitchens to evacuate," Kinsley joked.

Before he could get up however, Hermione spoke, "Is there any word on Mum and Dad?" she almost pleaded, tugging at the hem of her top. Harry could tell she had been waiting to ask this all day.

"Hermione, you must understand that there is a lot to do at the minute and it may take a while," Kinsley answered slowly as Hermione slumped a little lower in her chair, "But I think I can pull a few strings for one of the three golden heroes of the past few months," he smiled.

"Oh Kingsley, thank you!" Hermione beamed, leaping out of her chair and hugging him.

Slightly taken aback, Kingsley replied, "Not at all my dear, not at all, but it still might take time, Australia's a big place."

"I understand," said Hermione, her eyes glistening with tears of joy, "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Ask away."

"Can I go to Australia and see them? I know it's a lot on top of everything else, but I really miss them," she said.

"We shall see when the time comes," Kingsley replied, getting up from the table and heading towards the back door, "Tell your mother I let myself out. Goodbye. I hope we can talk again soon."

"Bye Kingsley!" called Ginny, just as he closed the door behind him. Ron got up from his chair and hugged Hermione, who had been hopping from one foot to another in glee, and wiped her tears.

"You'll see them soon," he soothed as Hermione hugged him back.

"Will you come with me?" Hermione asked him, her voice muffled through Ron's jumper.

"Of course I will,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," and they kissed one another.

"Eww, no PDA in the kitchen," Ginny ordered, "We'd better tell Mum Kingsley's gone, or she'll wonder what's taking so long."

"Alright," said Harry, and they left the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry lay on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. He had gotten very little sleep due to his lack of bed and Ron's snore didn't do much to help, so he had spent most of the night reminiscing. He thought about his time at the Dursleys, and how Hagrid had brought it to an abrupt (and thankful) end by telling him he was a wizard and whisking him away into the magical world he now calls home. His thoughts soon wandered to Hogwarts, and how McGonagall and Kinsley were coping with the repairs. Harry decided then that he was going to go back to the school and help in any way he could. He wanted to give others what the school had given him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore as Ron turned in his sleep. '_Typical,' _thought Harry. He looked at his watch the Weasleys had given him as his previous and saw that it had just turned 8.30. Harry smiled to himself, "That's enough sleep for you," he muttered quietly as he propped himself up on one arm. He lifted one of the pillows from under his head and flung it at Ron, who immediately woke with a start.

"Whatwazzat?" he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He looked and saw the pillow lying a few feet away, then turned to Harry, who was smiling mischievously, "What the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled.

"Shut up or you'll wake the rest of the house!" Harry said, "It's time to get up."

"What time is it?" Ron asked fumbling with his own watch, "My ass it's time to get up! What was the point in waking me?"

"It's a wonder you didn't wake yourself with all that snoring," Harry replied, "It's kept me up all night, along with this sofa. It's not the most comfortable place to sleep. Tonight, I'm having the camp bed."

"You are not," Ron retorted, "That's the first good night's sleep I've had in ages."

"I heard," Harry said.

"It's a wonder I haven't slept on this before, this thing is way more comfortable than my bed. I think I'm going to make a permanent swap."

"Well not while I'm here, because I'm sleeping on the camp bed now," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"We'll see about that," said Ron rather determinedly. Just then, the door to the sitting room opened and in walked Hermione and Ginny, both looking very tired.

"What's with all the yelling?" Ginny yawned.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't wake the entire house," Hermione said.

"But I suppose we are above you," said Ginny, staring at the ceiling, as though to look through straight into her room, "We probably got the most of it."

"Ron was snoring, so I shut him up," Harry smiled.

"Not very well if you woke us," Hermione countered, "But there's no denying he does snore."

"Hey!" shouted Ron.

"So," said Ginny, "Now that we're all up, what do you want to do?"

"Eat," said Ron, almost instantly.

"Typical" said Hermione, "What do you guys want?"

"Toast will do," said Ginny.

"Same," agreed Harry.

"Let's see," said Ron, stroking his chin, "I'll have an egg and bacon sandwich."

"You can make yourself that then and I'll make the rest of us toast," said Hermione, walking through the door.

"Fine," groaned Ron, "Hey! Wait up!" he said, running out of the door to catch her up. Ginny and Harry followed suit and sat down at the kitchen table next to Ron, while Hermione put some bread under the grill.

"I'm going to go back to Hogwarts," said Harry absent-mindedly.

"What? To study?" Hermione asked, turning the grill on.

"No, to help rebuild it," he replied.

"That's a good idea, they could probably use some help," agreed Ginny, "I might come and help as well."

"Yeah, me too," said Ron, not wanting to be left out.

"But Harry, you have to remember that you are the single most famous person in the Wizarding World now," Hermione reminded him, "Everybody will want a piece of you, including some of the Death Eaters that are still at large."

Harry hadn't considered this. He mulled over the thought of which Death Eaters were still roaming free and his mind wandered to the Malfoys. Bubbling rage started to form in the pit of his stomach as he remembered that night at Malfoy Manor, and how much he wanted them to feel what they did to Hermione.

"Malfoys," he murmured, his mind still wondering.

"Exactly," said Hermione, as her hand travelled to her forearm where the word 'Mudblood' was etched with such force, Harry was sure that it would never truly vanish. She was gazing into space, face pale, until Ron said, "Toast's burning."

"Sugar," she said, snapping back to reality and turning the grill off. Ginny got up and lifted the plates and butter and set them on the table as Hermione set the down the toast and pulled out a chair for herself. Everyone ate in silence. Harry started at the Weasley's family clock on the wall and saw that all the members of the family pointed towards the 'home' symbol apart from Mr Weasley's, who was pointing towards 'work'. He had left for the Ministry after dinner last night and hadn't returned home yet. As Harry stared at the clock, Mr Weasley's hand moved from 'work' to 'travelling', then from 'travelling' to 'home'. The familiar 'pop' of Apparation could be heard just outside the back door as the hand ticked to 'home' and Mr Weasley soon appeared at the back door.

"Morning Weasleys!" he said cheerfully, though he looked very pale and very tired. He sat down at the table and took a piece of toast and began eating, before remembering something, "I got the _Daily Prophet_ and it looks like your interview yesterday with Kingsley has been published." He placed the paper on the table and they crowded around it.

'VOLDEMORT DEAD: THE BOY WHO LIVED LIVES ON" the cover page read. Harry had been expecting something like this; the public love a good story.

"Typical," Ginny muttered. She had obviously been thinking along the same lines a Harry.

He read on, "_Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has done it again. He, along with friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, has once again defeated the Dark Lord during the Battle of Hogwarts. An on-looker gave us the story,_

_"We thought he was dead at first," said Ernest Macmillan, a former classmate of Mr Potter's, "Hagrid was carrying him, and we thought he was dead. Suddenly he disappeared and the fighting started again, but no one was getting injured, well, apart from the Death Eaters, but they were never a match for us!_

_"We continued fighting and ended up in the Great Hall, but this time Voldemort himself joined in. From out of nowhere, Harry appeared, and they started duelling, which resulted in Voldemort's death."_

_You can read the full story of the Golden Trio on pages 3-7._

Ron snorted, "'The Golden Trio'? Is that what they're calling us now?"

"At least they included you," countered Harry, turning to pages 3 and 4 and scanned through the text. He was glad that it wasn't just him name in the lime-light, and was pleased to be sharing it with Ron and Hermione. Harry knew one thing though, however much Ron appeared annoyed, he was pretty pleased with himself at making the front page, even if it was only a mention. Hermione on the other hand, was a little harder to read. Harry wasn't sure whether she was happy at being mentioned, or slightly embarrassed by the whole concept. He finally arrived at the conclusion that she too would be glad at how the information was shown to the public, and was probably okay about having her name attached to it.

"Kingsley did a pretty good job by the looks of it," said Mr Weasley, still munching on his toast.

"Looks like it," agreed Hermione, now sitting down to read the rest of the paper.

Crying could be heard from further up the house, "Sounds like Teddy's up," said Ron, looking towards the ceiling.

"Sounds like you're right," agreed Harry, who all of a sudden wanted to go up and comfort the child.

"Look," said Ginny, reading over Hermione's shoulder, "There's a list of escaped Death Eaters in here. No one we know… wait… 'Lucius Malfoy' and 'Draco Malfoy' are here… no Narcissa though."

_'How is Narcissa not there?' _pondered Harry, '_She has to be a Death Eater; she was in Voldemort's inner circle. He would never allow someone in with him who hadn't pledged their allegiances to him, would he?'_

Harry was pulled out of his wave of thought by the presence of Mrs Weasley and Andromeda who were now sitting at the table with Teddy.

"Morning love," said Mr Weasley, getting up and kissing his wife on the cheek.

Harry also stood up and walked over to Andromeda, "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Would you love? I need to go and get his food," replied Andromeda, handing Teddy to Harry. Ginny caught his eye and smiled.

'_He really would make a good dad' _she thought.

Harry walked over and sat back down on his chair while Mrs Weasley bustled around the kitchen and prepared food for the rest of the family, muttering inaudibly as she went along. Harry gently rocked Teddy back and forth in his arms, the happy child clapping his hands while changing the colour of his hair to all colours of the rainbow. Harry smiled.

"Breakfast," called Andromeda, re-entering the kitchen holding a bottle of milk.

"Can I do it?" asked Hermione, finally looking up from the paper.

"If you want," smiled Andromeda, who was obviously glad of the help everyone was so eager to give.

Harry got up (somewhat reluctantly) and handed Teddy to Hermione, "Here you go, Hermione's got your dinner," he said.

"You can do it if you want," said Hermione, seeing Harry's face.

"No it's okay," he smiled, "Just as long as he gets fed, that's the main thing."

"If you're sure," said Hermione, cradling Teddy in her arms as she fed him. The truth was, Harry had become very protective over his Godson and knew that he would never let anything happen to him. He was family.


	8. Chapter 8

_*__Author's Note__: Hello again readers of 'Harry Potter and the Day's to Come'! I am proud to say that despite quite a bit of frantic writing on my part, that I have been able to deliver this chapter on time. I'm not so sure I can be as punctual with the next chapter as I will be revising __**alot **__for my summer exams taking place in a month; exams that decide what I will be doing for my GCSE's (a huge deal), so I am apologizing in advance. This doesn't mean, however, that I will be in any way forgetting about this story, as it has brought me so much joy to write, it just means I will have less free time to do so, so don't fret! I will update as soon as I possibly can, but I believe that you all have a right to know my excuse. Happy Reading! :)*_

**Chapter 8**

After a lot of persuasion (and some crying on Mrs Weasley's part) Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were allowed to return to Hogwarts to help with the clean-up operation.

"They'll be alright," said Mr Weasley, "They're at Hogwarts. Damage or no damage, it's still one of the safest places around."

"I guess you're right," said Mrs Weasley, dabbing her eyes, "But any sign of trouble and I want you straight home."

"We promise Mum," said Ginny, swooping over and kissing her mother on the cheek, "Thanks."

"We'll see you in a few days," assured Ron, making his way to the back door with Hermione, "And _yes_, we promise we'll be careful. See ya!" he said as he left the house, followed by Harry and Ginny, who were just in time to see Ron and Hermione both turned on the spot into nothing. They'd agreed to meet just outside the Hog's Head as they weren't sure if Hogwarts still had its protective forces up, and thought it best if they didn't find out the hard way.

Just as Harry and Ginny were about to leave, something caught Harry's eye. Sitting under a large tree at the bottom of the garden was George. Harry hadn't seen him since the funeral over a week ago, and assumed he had taken to staying in his room, but obviously not.

"Wait here," he instructed Ginny, "I'll be back in a minute," he said as he made his way over to where George was sitting. When he was halfway there, his legs suddenly turned to jelly. _Oh no_ Harry thought to himself, but it was too late to turn back now, so he kept pushing himself towards the tree, all the time wondering how George was going to react to his presence.

As he drew nearer, George looked up and started at Harry with the same blank expression as he had seen him with at Hogwarts, just after the Battle.

"Umm… hi" said Harry, unable to come up with anything else to say. George just started back, his eyes unreadable, "Listen, I know how you feel…" Harry knew the second he words left his lips it was the wrong thing to say.

George's eyes suddenly flicked with immense anger, then just as quickly to sorrow, "No you don't," he croaked, his first words since the funeral, "You have _no _idea how I feel."

"You're right, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to say that, but I wanted to talk to you." Harry said. George placed his head between his knees and put his hands on his head. Unsure whether or not to take this as a sign to continue, Harry spoke anyway, "What I meant to say is that I know how Fred feels."

"How could you possibly know that?" snapped George, lifting his head up the look at Harry, "He's dead."

"I know... because… I died too," Harry replied.

"But you're still here."

"But I died, I promise you. I have no idea how I'm still here or _why_ I'm still here, but I died. Voldemort killed me with the killing curse and I went to limbo, or whatever you want to call it, and it felt _amazing._" Harry could tell that George was listening with great intent so he continued, "It didn't hurt when it happened, and all I remember is being so peaceful."

"You're not making this up?" George asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Mum sent you out here on a mission to get me to leave my room and socialise with everyone at the dinner table?"

"I wouldn't put it past her, but no, it's all true," Harry smiled and, for the first time since Fred died, so did George, but he immediately wiped it off his face when he realised what he had done, like it was some sort of curse.

"I've got to go now," said Harry finally, as he got up to leave "Ginny's waiting."

"Harry," called George, wiping his eyes, "Thank you."

"What was all that about?" asked Ginny, who had been leaning against the fence making a daisy chains.

"Just talking," Harry shrugged, "Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are," she replied, holding out her hand for Harry to take.

"Okay," he said, grasping Ginny's hand tightly in his own and they turned on the spot.

They appeared just outside the pub and saw Hermione and Ron standing on the other side of the street and walked over to them (after Ginny felt she could move).

"What took you so long?" asked Ron, obviously agitated at how long it took them to arrive.

Before Harry had the chance to reply, Ginny said, "I left something in my room and had to go back and get it."

"Oh," said Ron, not convinced, "If you say so."

"Well I do say so," replied Ginny, and before Ron could speak again said, "Look it doesn't matter what we were doing, we're here now so let's just go," in a tone that was not to be reckoned with.

Ron just shrugged, but Harry could sense he wasn't going to let it lie. They started up towards the castle, Hermione and Ron taking the lead, Ginny and Harry following behind.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I could have told them why we were late," Harry said to Ginny as he took her hand.

"I know, but I didn't want to spend _ages _explaining. Ron's just going to have to learn to realise what is and isn't any of his business," she relied matter-of-factly.

"But George is his brother too."

"I know, but you can explain it to him later tonight," Ginny said. The four had planned to stay over at Hogwarts while helping with the repairs as it seemed like the most logical thing to do.

As they neared the front of the castle Ginny said, "I wonder what McGonagall will say when we turn up again."

"No idea," Harry answered honestly. They had given no for-warning of their arrival, unsure of how the news would be taken, so they just arrived in hope that they wouldn't be turned away. Upon entering the castle, it looked very different from the last time they had seen it. The rubble had almost been cleared away from this part of the castle and many of the blood stains that once lined the hallways were cleared. The windows had also been replaced in the Great Hall, which now had almost no visible damage.

"Looks like they're doing fine without us," said Ron, looking around.

"Definitely," agreed Ginny.

People were hurrying all around them with brooms and bags, wands levitating bricks and rubble, brushes scrubbing away the remaining blood. There were few familiar faces amongst the crowd, but none of them noticing the new arrivals as they were all too busy with their jobs.

"Where do you think-" started Harry, before seeing Neville walking towards them with a grin on his face.

"Neville!" squealed Ginny, running towards him and hugging him, "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, getting better every day," Neville replied, "So what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Wondering if we could be of any help, but it looks like you have enough of that," answered Hermione, gesturing to all of the people around her.

"Yeah," Neville chuckled, "But we could do with a few more if we want to get the school up and running by September."

"Well that's why we're here!" exclaimed Ginny.

"First thing's first," said Hermione, "Let's go and see McGonagall."

"She's up in Dumbledore's office with Kingsley," said Neville, "I'll walk you up if you like?"

"Lead on," said Ginny, linking her arm into Neville's. Harry felt a little jealous at this; he knew that Ginny and Neville were nothing but friends that have been brought closer because of the trauma of the past year. Never the less, he jogged ahead to catch up with them anyway.

"-and after a few days, all of these people just turned up and asked if they could help us!" Neville was saying.

"Really?" asked Ginny.

"Really," nodded Neville.

"Did you hear that Harry? Neville said that there are more people with the same idea as us," said Ginny.

"Hogwarts has done so much for everyone, and people want to show it," agreed Neville.

"I can see why," said Harry, "So what has everyone been doing to help?"

"Most of what you've seen downstairs. Everyone is really giving it their all; even the castle is trying to rebuild itself," said Neville with a grin.

"What?"

"Yeah, we weren't really aware it was happening 'till everyone was given areas of the castle to clear up and people started to notice jobs were being done that no one claimed to be doing. So, we left the area on the 6th floor corridor around the portrait of Thaddeus Thurkell and his sons-,"

"The guy with the hedgehogs?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," replied Neville, "So we cleared the area and kept all the damage as it was and, though it took a few days, everything went back to the way it was without anyone touching it!"

"Wow," Ginny awed.

"Pretty cool," agreed Neville.

"Definitely," said Harry, thinking back to how perfect the area around Dumbledore's office looked after the battle.

They arrived at the gargoyle outside the office; however it didn't move out of the way like it did last time.

"I've got it," said Neville, he stepped up to the gargoyle and said, "Hallows," he said.

"Appropriate password," whispered Harry. Ginny nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," said Neville, who turned and walked away.

"After you," said Harry to Ginny, gesturing towards the stairway leading to the office.

"Wait up!" called Ron, jogging down the corridor with Hermione, "Got a bit side-tracked. I never really knew how much Ernie could talk."

"He went into detail about his interview," said Hermione.

"_Great_ detail," moaned Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Ron, it wasn't that bad," she said.

"It was. It really was."

The group ascended the staircase to catch up with Ginny, who was waiting at the top, just outside the office door. They heard voices inside the office, so Ginny knocked on the door. Muffled footsteps walked around inside the office towards the door, which creaked open to reveal the figure that was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"My, who do we have here?" boomed Kingsley, "I didn't expect to see you four again so soon."

"Hello Kingsley," Hermione smiled, "Can we come in? It's a bit crowded out here."

"Of course, of course," he said, waving them in one by one. McGonagall sat in her chair on the opposite side of what Harry assumed was now her desk. She smiled warmly at her visitors.

"Hello again," said McGonagall, "To what do we owe the pleasure this time?"

"We were wondering if you needed any help with the repair work," said Harry, "but you've obviously got all the help you need right here."

"Quite the opposite actually, Mr Potter. You see we will need a few more eager volunteers to help with repairs if we want to get the school up and running by September," stated McGonagall.

"Yeah, Neville said that as well," piped Ginny, as she lowered herself into one of the chairs on their side of McGonagall's desk.

"Ah, you've already seen Neville. He's very eager to help," McGonagall smiled, "And yes, he's quite right, we do need as much help as we can get, especially as we might be getting a few more students this year."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because, Mr Weasley, you didn't really expect that a school run by Death Eaters would allow and Muggle-born students to enrol did you?"

"I guess not," said Ron rather sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning pink beneath his hair.

"They will be joining the new first year students as their original year is to far advanced. There will be a slight age difference, but there is nothing to be done to avoid it," McGonagall explained.

"It is rather unfortunate, but that is the way things have played out and we will just have to deal with it," agreed Kingsley.

"So you were here to ask whether or not you can help us out," said McGonagall, returning to the topic of why they were all here.

"Yes," nodded Hermione, "If you want us to, that is."

"You are definitely wanted, Miss Granger," smiled McGonagall, "So I suggest you get started."

"We will," said Hermione, "But before we go, is there any way we can stay here while we help?"

"Many people are staying in Hogsmeade, and I am afraid to say that even the Room of Requirement has reached maximum capacity with all the repairs going on in the school, but there is always Gryffindor Tower. There is no one in any of the House dorms as we would like to keep track of who is here, but I suppose you can stay there if you like."

"Yes please," nodded Ginny.

"The password is 'Prince'," said McGonagall, "I suggest you go there now, as everyone should be tidying up and getting ready to leave, but I expect to see you up bright and early for tomorrow's work. Breakfast is at 9 o'clock in the Great Hall. Don't be late."


	9. Chapter 9

*** **_Authors note_: _Hey, here I am, posting this chapter 2 days later than expected and I'm sorry. I've been revising so much for my exams and I've been cramming every spare moment (which isn't many) into finishing this chapter for you guys, but hey! Better late than never! But before I go, I would like to give another for warning that the same might happen again in the next chapter, so i apologize in advance. Happy Reading!_*

**Chapter 9**

The golden flames of the fire lit the Gryffindor common room and filled it with warmth for the four occupants now calling it home. The dancing lights entranced the friends sitting around the fire, each one buried deep in their own thoughts.

Ron and Hermione sat curled upon the sofa, while Ginny sat in an armchair and Harry sat on the floor, his head resting against Ginny's leg. Harry finally tore away his own thoughts to look around the room. Hermione was sitting curled up against Ron's chest, her eyes glazed as she absentmindedly ran her thumb along the scar on her forearm.

As her breathing sharpened, Harry could tell for sure that she was remembering their time at Malfoy Manor. He wasn't the only one who sensed this, as moments later Ron lifted his arm around Hermione and pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering into her hair and kissing her forehead. Harry smiled to himself.

"What are you grinning about, Harry?" asked Ginny, who had caught the last of the smile as Harry wiped it from his lips. He nodded his head towards Ron and Hermione, and then tilted his head back to look at Ginny. She flicked her eyes towards her brother and she too started smiling, "I see."

"See what?" said Ron, turning his head to face Ginny and Harry, while still having his cheek resting on top of Hermione's head, who was also looking expectedly toward the couple.

"You two," said Ginny, "You look so great together. Who knew my big brother could be such a sweet human being when he wants to be."

Ron's cheeks turned a fierce red from embarrassment or annoyance, Harry couldn't tell which was more prominent. Hermione grinned, "Happy you think so," she said, "It took me long enough to get his attention."

Ginny laughed, "You've got that right."

"What? I've always noticed you," retorted Ron.

"Yeah, sixth year you were really itching to get to know me," said Hermione sarcastically, as Ginny rolled around laughing.

"I was… I wanted to… it's just-"

"-you were too busy with Lavender," Hermione finished, eyebrows raised, as Ron turned cheeks burned crimson, clashing horribly with his hair, "Don't worry, I don't care anymore. You're mine now and that's what matters to me," she said as she reached up and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose, a kiss which Ron returned on the lips with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Right, I'm off to bed," said Ginny, standing up after a couple more minutes, "This isn't something I really want to see," she said, helping Harry to his feet.

"Me neither," Harry agreed dusting himself off and walking toward the dormitory staircase with Ginny, "I'll see you in the morning," he said, kissing her forehead as she ascended the stairs to the girls dormitories, "Oi! You two! We're away to bed!" Harry called towards the couple still sitting on the sofa.

"Coming now," Ron called back, standing up with Hermione and walking towards the dormitories, only to resume the tongue wrestling match they had on the sofa. Harry rolled his eyes and continued on up towards his old room, not wanting to stand around any longer.

He quickly changed into the t-shirt and pyjama bottoms that he had brought with him and climbed into his old bed, pulling the drapes around him as he did, just as Ron entered the dorm.

"Night," Ron said, as he himself got into bed.

"Night," Harry replied.

Not long after snores could be heard coming from Ron's bed. _Just like old times,_ thought Harry, as he drifted into an eventful sleep.

The sun edged its way through the drapes and danced on Harry's eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes, blinded by the streaming sunlight. He reached for his glasses and placed them on his nose, the world suddenly becoming a lot clearer. Harry then looked at his watch which showed it was half past seven, so he got up out of bed and grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. After a long soak in the shower, Harry padded back towards the dorm and changed into one of Dudley's old t-shirts and a pair of jeans, ready for the day's work that lay ahead.

Seeing that it was only half past eight and no one else seemed to be up yet, Harry wondered into the common room and sank into his favourite armchair in front of the now unlit fire. As he glanced around the room, his eyes fell upon the edition of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' that Dumbledore had left Hermione sitting on the sofa. _Late night reading _thought Harry, as he reached for the book. He flicked through the pages until he came to the story 'Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump'. Remembering the reference Ron had made to the tale last summer at the Burrow, he started to read, chuckling quietly to himself.

Something moved out of the corner of Harry's eye so he looked up and saw Hermione standing over the sofa with a confused look on her face, "Looking for something?" he asked her, holding up the book in his hands.

Relief flooded Hermione's face, "Thanks Harry, I thought I'd lost it," she said, taking a seat.

"Do you want it back?" Harry asked.

"No, it's okay. What story are you reading?"

"Babbity Rabbity," Harry replied.

Hermione smiled, "I like that one," she said, "It took ages to translate though."

"I know," Harry replied, as he continued to flick through the book to reveal Hermione's translations above the runes. He remembered her sitting up for hours at night while they were camping, her brow furrowed in concentration as she scribbled on the book.

"Harry."

"Mmm."

"What are you wearing?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards the oversized t-shirt he had on.

Harry looked down at his shirt, "It's one of Dudley's old tops," he said, "I thought we might get a bit messy today, so I put this on. Besides it's not like I'm ever going to wear it again." He was right, the top made him look even smaller and thinner than he really was.

"Oh," said Hermione, looking down at her own jumper, "That's probably a good idea. I'll go up and see what else I have. Do you mind if I take the book?"

"No, here," said Harry, handing it to her as she got up to leave.

"Thanks," she called as she disappeared up the staircase.

A few moments later Ginny walked into the common room, "M-morning Harry," she said as she stifled a yawn behind her hand.

"Hey Ginny," he replied.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked, "I must have left my watch at home."

"Quarter to nine," Harry answered.

"Thanks. Do you want to head down for breakfast?"

"I've got nothing better to do here," replied Harry, standing up and walking over to the portrait hole, closely followed by Ginny.

They wandered hand in hand along the corridors of the castle, which were looking more and more like they had during their time at Hogwarts. The closer they got to the front of the castle, the less rubble and general mess there was, and the front hall was practically back to normal. When they entered the Great Hall, they took a seat at their usual place along the Gryffindor table. As they looked around, they saw for the first time the vast number of people that had turned up to help. It looked as though nearly half a thousand people had squeezed their way into the Great Hall and taken a seat, and a steady trickle was still making their way in.

"Neville wasn't lying, was he?" Ginny asked as Ron and Hermione took a seat next to them, "There have to be at least 500 people here."

"Maybe more," agreed Hermione, craning her neck to get a better view.

"They'd better hurry up and get some food out," said Ron, idly playing with his fork. Just as the words left his lips, plates of eggs, bacon, toast and sausages filled the tables, "Magic," said Ron, rubbing his hands together before he piled his plate with scrambled egg.

After breakfast, just as they were about to leave, McGonagall stood up and addressed the Hall, "Would any new volunteers please report to me before they leave. Thank you."

"That's us," said Harry, changing direction and heading towards the front of the Hall, towards McGonagall who was handing out rolls of parchment to a group of people Harry recognised as being in Percy's year at school.

As they walked away, McGonagall ushered them towards her, "This is a list of jobs you four will be doing so long as you're staying to help," she said, handing each of them a scroll of parchment, "You will be working on the sixth floor. If you have any more questions, you know where to find me."

As they walked away, they looked at their lists of jobs, "What have you got?" said Ron, staring gloomily at his roll of parchment, "I've got Red Cap duty for the rest of the week."

"Same," said Harry, reading his own parchment, "What about you two?" he asked Hermione and Ginny.

"Bundimun collection," Ginny frowned, "What even is that?"

"It's a little living patch of fungus that rots away at the foundations of a building" answered Hermione.

"Why do we have to collect them?" said Ginny as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Their secretion is used in cleaning fluid," said Hermione matter-of-factly, "They must want us to collect them for it."

"Lovely," said Ron, as they climbed the last flight of stairs to reach the sixth floor. Looking around it seemed that there were already around fifty people working on this level, and some of them had the same jobs as they would be doing. Everyone was hard at work and so hadn't noticed the newcomers, so continued on as normal. However Harry feared that once they knew who had joined them it would be much harder to get the jobs done, but was eager to get going all the same.

"Right," said he, clapping his hands together, "Let's get started."


	10. Chapter 10

*******_Authors Note:_** I know I've apologized before, but I'm doing it again. This chapter should have been up much sooner than this, and also a bit longer, however exams and other unforeseen circumstances have prevented me from writing as much as I would have wanted. But finally, here it is. Happy Reading and I hope to get back into the swing of things and start updating in a regular manner as I have done before.*

**Chapter 10**

The four stayed at Hogwarts over the coming days and as the early signs of summer were starting to appear around the grounds of the school, so was the hope that Hogwarts would be open as normal for the coming school year. More faces appeared here and there around the school, and the extra help really was making a difference; almost all of the rubble had been cleared, the windows had been replaced and every unwanted occupants (namely Red Caps) had been removed from the building.

Even Hogsmeade was flourishing again because of the amount of people staying in it, and all the shops that had managed to stay open over the past year had once again began to thrive, "Everything is really starting to pick up again isn't it?" commented Hermione as they walked along the main street through the village. The four had been granted the afternoon off, and were making the best of their time away from the crowed corridors of the school.

"Definitely," nodded Ginny.

"Who fancies a Butterbeer?" asked Ron, changing course towards the Three Broomsticks without waiting for an answer. Hermione rolled her eyes towards Harry and Ginny, but followed Ron nevertheless.

The Three Broomsticks was packed with all manner of magical creatures, ranging from goblins to hags. They found Ron standing up at the bar ordering the drinks from Madame Rosemerta, his cheeks a slight shade of pink.

"Let's get a table," said Ginny, trying to divert Hermione's attention from Ron. They sat down at a table just as Ron appeared with four Butterbeers.

"How's Rosemerta?" Hermione asked with a curt smile.

"Well she's… umm…" stuttered Ron, turning an even deeper pink. Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing.

They sat drinking in silence, Hermione occasionally shooting cold glares in Ron's direction. Ron caught sight of what Hermione was doing and opened his mouth to protest, but before he could speak was interrupted by someone.

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed the man, "How long I have wanted to meet you!" he said as he grasped Harry's hand and shook it very enthusiastically. He was a middle-aged man with tousled black hair and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, almost identical to the ones Percy owned, and a lop-sided grin.

"Erm… th-thank you," said Harry readjusting his glasses which had fallen down his nose with the force of the handshake, "Sorry sir, if you don't mind, who are you?"

"Where are my manners?" he said, taking a chair from a neighbouring table and placing it between Harry and Ginny and sitting down, "My name is Phoenicis Peakes. You might know my son Jimmy Peakes, Gryffindor?"

"Yes I do," said Harry, overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion of personal space, "He's a very good Quidditch player."

"Isn't he just," said Phoenicis, beaming with pride, "He's been playing since he was this high," indicating to the height of the table leg, "Always a very keen Beater."

"Mmm," smiled Ron sourly, "Excuse me, but is there a particular reason you're here or – OUCH!" he moaned, as Ginny kicked him under the table.

"Oh yes," Phoenicis exclaimed, completely missing the ignorance of Ron's tone, "I'm not sure I'm really meant to be telling you this Harry, but what harm could it do? I've been elected to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Gryffindor House!"

"Yay," Ron mumbled sarcastically, loud enough for everyone to hear but just out of earshot of Phoenicis.

"Congratulations," smiled Hermione sincerely, however Phoenicis was watching eagerly for Harry reaction.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Phoenicis beamed, "I've got to go, but I'm sure we'll meet again Mr Potter," he said as he tripped over his chair and both he and it clattered to the ground.

"I'm sure we will," replied Harry as Phoenicis picked himself up and dusted himself off, oblivious to the snickers coming from the surrounding tables, and tottered away.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" asked Ron, rhetorically.

"Well, if you were paying any attention, he-"

"I _know_ Hermione," said Ron icily. Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again.

"Why are all the nutters attracted to be?" Harry moaned.

Ginny smiled, "Because you're _the_ Harry Potter," she said, "but I don't think he's a nutter Harry, just very, _very _enthusiastic."

"Well that's all I need; another Lockhart."

"He won't be as bad as Lockhart Harry," comforted Ron, "He doesn't seem like a self-centred git."

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem," replied Ron, downing the remainder of his Butterbeer, "Anyone for another?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll have one," said Harry, finishing off his own glass.

"Me too," said Hermione, "But _I'll _go and get them this time. Ginny, do you want one?"

"No I'm fine thanks," Ginny replied, so Hermione left.

"What's her problem?" asked Ron.

Ginny sighed, "She's jealous."

"Of who?"

"Rosemerta"

Ron's cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink again, "Why?" he spluttered.

"That's why," said Ginny, indicating towards his cheeks, "She thinks you like Rosemerta more than you like her."

"That's ridiculous," Ron said, turning his head towards the bar where Hermione stood chatting to Rosemerta as she got the drinks, "See!"

"Keep watching," instructed Ginny and Ron craned his neck to get a better view. Sure enough, Hermione's eyes changed from warm and welcoming to icy and cold when Rosemerta turned her back to the bar.

"Oh," said Ron, tugging slightly on the collar of his shirt.

"Exactly," said Ginny just as Hermione sat down.

"Exactly what," she asked, pulling her chair in closer to the table.

"I was just saying to Ron that having the same players play almost every match is exactly why the Chudley Canons will never win the league," Ginny lied smoothly.

Ron scowled, "Hardly," he spat, "At least they're better that the Holyhead Harpies at any rate."

"Yes that's definitely true," Ginny nodded sarcastically, "Oh wait, haven't the Harpies won a match this century?"

"Yeah, one," Ron retaliated.

They continued to bicker all the way back to Hogwarts about their favoured teams. Harry, who was usually really enthusiastic about anything to do with Quidditch, decided it was best to sit this one out, as he didn't want to get into an argument with either his best friend or girlfriend, or worse; both. So instead Harry walked ahead with Hermione.

By the time they reached the caste, the mid-June sun was still hanging high in the sky. They entered the Great Hall just in time to see the food appear on the tables, so they found a space along the Gryffindor table and squeezed in.

Ginny and Ron were still arguing as the dessert was being served, "Look, all I'm saying is that if they maybe changed their tactics once in a while, they could possibly reach the quarter finals," Ginny said.

"That's completely irrelevant! And besides their tactics are-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, loud enough to turn the heads of those in a 5 meter radius, "Look Ron, face it; the Canons aren't doing so well, but Ginny, the way I heard it neither are the Harpies."

"That's only because Melanda Underhill isn't as good as she used to be. I bet she's gonna be retiring soon."

"Yeah, then someone even worse will take her place," Ron smirked.

"Oh no they won't," Ginny said, "The Harpies only take the best of the best."

"Well that rules you out," said Ron.

"Excuse me," said Ginny, "I could play on the Holyhead Harpies if I wanted."

Ron snorted, "Please, don't make me laugh."

"I could," Ginny argued, "I could and I will."

"Please, stop," Ron breathed, clutching his stomach.

"I will," Ginny said, more determined than before, "I will play for the Holyhead Harpies. Just you wait Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Okay," said Ron, finally stopping laughing, "Okay, and when you do, I swear I will walk right up to Professor McGonagall and proclaim my undying love for her."

"Deal?" said Ginny, holding out her hand for Ron to shake.

"Deal," agreed Ron, taking her outstretched hand.

"Finally," Harry sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

_***Authors Note:**__** Hey guys! Just to tell you that I've been reading loads of fanfiction lately and in the AN everyone seems to be responding to reviews made by the readers so I thought I could have a go! So if you have a question, statement or any type of criticism please feel free to respond in the reviews and I will do my best to enlighten you in the AN of my next chapter! Happy Reading!***_

**Chapter 11**

A month or so had passed since the friends' trip into Hogsmeade, and the restoration of the castle was really picking up in a last big push to get the school open for the new term.

Ginny seemed to be taking her bet with Ron very seriously and had even moved her jobs from inside the castle to helping rebuild the Quidditch Pitch, and was now spending her free time training with Harry. She and Harry had just finished a training session and headed in for lunch, "Everything is really coming along, isn't it?" she asked.

"What do you mean; the school or your skills?" Harry asked.

"You're so sweet," Ginny replied, whipping around and planting a kiss on Harry's nose, "But I mean everything; the school, Hogsmeade, the world, our lives."

"I guess you're right," Harry said, "It's not like everything will ever be the same again, but it's getting there," he said as he entwined his fingers with Ginny's.

Ginny smiled up at her boyfriend, "I love you Harry Potter," she said, gazing into his eyes.  
"And I love you too," Harry replied, kissing the top of Ginny's head, "Now let's eat."

They found Ron and Hermione already sitting at the table so they hurried to join them, "Out practising again," asked Ron smirking.

"Yes, and I'm getting better by the minute," boasted Ginny, "Tell him Harry."

Harry nodded reluctantly, not wanting to get on the bad side of anyone. Ron's shoulder slumped slightly, however he recovered quiet quickly, "Well, you're not even going to be considered for the Harpies with a Cleansweep Seven. You're going to need something much better than that."

Ginny sighed, "You're right," she said, "A Nimbus 2001 is probably the best broom I could get."  
Ron snorted, "With what money?"

"I've got a year to save," Ginny snapped, "And anyway, it's my seventeenth next month. I could always ask for a little money for my birthday."

"Yeah, but what will Mum say when she finds out you want to be a professional Quidditch player?" Ron stated.

Ginny bit her bottom lip, "I hadn't thought of that. I don't want any of you telling her before me, understand? Especially you Ron. Promise?"

"Promise," chorused Harry and Hermione.

"Ron?"

"Fine," Ron rolled his eyes, "I promise not to tell Mum that you're planning your future career over a bet you're destined to lose."

"Good," Ginny replied, and lifted a chicken sandwich which had just appeared on the table in front of them.

As they were getting up to leave after a satisfying and much needed lunch, Professor McGonagall appeared before Harry, "Would you mind accompanying me to my office Mr Potter? Miss Granger and Mr Weasley need to come too. Sorry Miss Weasley, your company will not be necessary," she said, smiling sympathetically at a down-trodden Ginny.

"Umm, okay," said Harry.

"Thank you," said McGonagall with a curt smile, and turned on her heels and strode out of the Hall, as Harry, Ron and Hermione struggled to keep up.

"What is it Professor?" asked Hermione, jogging alongside McGonagall.

"It seems as though you have some unfinished business with Gringotts," McGonagall replied, "We, that is Kingsley and I, have tried to postpone this meeting for as long as possible, however it can't be avoided forever."

Harry swallowed hard. He had been dreading this moment for a long time. Goblins were testy at the best of times; however he didn't know how they were going to react to being broken into, being hexed, having their dragon stolen and their roof smashed, but he knew it couldn't be good.  
"Yay," moaned Ron sarcastically.

"Well Mr Weasley, if you had not broken into Gringotts in the first instance, I would see no reason for them to call you there," replied McGonagall sharply.

"But you know why we had to do it Professor," Ron protested.

"Yes, I know," said McGonagall, drawing towards the gargoyle that guarded her office, which moved aside at the sight of her, "However explaining that to the goblins is going to be a tricky task, especially as the real details of your expedition haven't been revealed to the public. But I think I have come up with a solution that may make your task considerably more possible," she said as she opened her door revealing Bill standing admiring the little instruments littering the tables that made a home in the room.

"Hi little bro," Bill grinned at the sight of his youngest brother.

"Good idea," Ron expressed as he hugged Bill.

"Thank you for your approval Mr Weasley," said McGonagall, "Bill, why don't you start off by telling these three what you know."

"Goblins are tricky creatures as you already know," started Bill, drawing a chair from thin air and sitting backwards on it, "They will in no means take lightly to the situation, and won't care who did it and for what cause; goblins need justice."

"Do you have any idea how we can tell them why we broke in without them becoming, well, vicious I suppose?" asked Hermione, nibbling on her nails.

"That's going to take a lot of thought Hermione," agreed Bill, "We need to get our message across without demeaning or aggravating them."

"Well how the bloody hell are we going to do that?" Ron huffed.

"Well, you're going to have to tell them the truth," said Bill reluctantly.

"What if they tell the public?" asked Hermione worriedly, tugging on the hem of her jumper.

"We're just going to have to trust that they don't do that," sighed Bill.

"Unless…" pondered Harry.

"Unless what," asked McGonagall.

"Unless we know something that they didn't want to everyone to know," Harry replied.

"Are you suggesting we blackmail them Mr Potter?" asked McGonagall with a disapproving stare.  
"I think he is," said Bill, with a cheeky smile, "And I think I know just what to use. What time is the meeting arranged?" he asked McGonagall.

"Three thirty," replied McGonagall, "But I'm not sure you're wise to do this Mr Weasley."

"It'll work out," Bill said confidently, "And that gives us an hour and a half to make sure it does."

"If you're sure," McGonagall said, "I shall leave you here to 'work things out'. I'll be around the castle if you need me."

An hour later, Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with Bill, prepared to leave Hogwarts via the Floo Network, "Hopefully we can avoid a mob if we arrive in Gringotts, but I'm not sure it's going to be so simple on the way out."

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because," said Bill, stepping into the fireplace and grabbing some Floo powder, "The Floo Network is only working one way for the time being. No one can just arrive in Hogwarts so we're going to have to Apparate back to Hogsmeade and walk from there I'm afraid. I'll see you there. Gringotts Wizarding Bank," he finished in a loud, clear voice, and in a flash of green flames he was gone.

"We'd better follow," said Hermione, "I just hope this works, because we're going to be in it deep if it doesn't."

She mimicked Bill and in a blinding flash she too was gone, closely followed by Ron. Harry took his time getting his Floo power before getting into the fireplace and clearly saying, "Gringotts Wizarding Bank," just as Bill, Hermione and Ron had done before him, before he was engulfed in swirling emerald flames to appear moments later into the familiar surroundings of Gringotts main chamber.

Harry stepped out of the large oak fireplace and stood next to the group, "Where are we going now?" he asked Bill.

"We're going to meet Noruk Grakor," Bill responded, pushing his hair out of his eyes, "He's a representative of the bank and he is going to do everything in his power to not let you get away with this so you're going to have to argue your case pretty well."

"What'll happen if we don't?" asked Ron as they made their way to the main desk.

"I'm not sure," said Bill, "But we won't find out if we stick to what we planned," he finished, as they stopped in front of the large desk towering over them.

A rather stern looking goblin with grey hair and a pointed chin looked down on them from the other side of the desk, "What is your business here?" he asked in a snide voice. Harry assumed that this was not the usual demeanour of the goblin; however the look he received when the question was asked made Harry believe the goblins tone was directed towards him.

"We have a meeting with Mr Grakor at half past three," said Bill, stepping forwards.

"Am I right to assume you will not be attending this meeting Mr Weasley? That it is between Mr Grakor, Mr Potter, Miss Granger and the younger Mr Weasley?" the goblin asked, reading from a piece of parchment in front of him.

"That's right," said Bill.

"Well would you be so kind as to wait here while I escort these three to the meeting room?"

"Certainly," said Bill, as the goblin hopped down and reappeared on the front side of his desk, "I'll be waiting for you here, just as we planned remember?" he called as the goblin lead Harry, Ron and Hermione back behind the desk and out of sight of the main chamber.

They walked along a dim corridor lit only by the odd candle scattered here and there before they were led by the goblin to a small, black door with a single golden handle and an unusually shaped keyhole. The goblin turned the handle and waved them into the room.

The room was a large conference room which housed a long, sleek, black table with around a dozen gold trimmed chairs around either side. As Harry looked around, a figure at the head of the table caught his eye.

Another goblin sat evaluating the new occupants of the room. He wore thin black spectacles and had a small pointed beard which he stroked intently while watching the trio. Harry jumped as the door clicked shut behind them, and the goblin motioned for them to take a seat.

"Hello Mr Potter," said Noruk Grakor with a twisted smile.


	12. Chapter 12

_*****__**Authors Note**__**: **_**Hey guys! I'm going to be going on holiday in a few days so I won't be able to make my deadline in two weeks, however, as always in these situations, I will update when possible!**

**As I promised I will address some reviews from the last chapter, so here we go!**

**ChelseaLovesFood: I'm sorry the last chapter didn't contain much as I was pushed for time and I wanted this chapter to be a kind of second part to the previous one, so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for standing behind this fic and it really means a lot to me to hear your reviews!**

**Beau2809: I'm sorry I left the previous chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger, but your waiting is finally over! **

**Thanks again for supporting this story and as always please read and review!**

**Chapter 12**

Harry took a seat at the long table two chairs away from Grakor, opposite Ron and Hermione, who sat watching the goblin.

"Welcome to Gringotts," said Grakor, "I have called this meeting to discuss the events on the afternoon of May 1st earlier this year. It would have taken place sooner, however Mr Shacklebolt seemed to be avoiding the subject, so here we are," he smiled, "I trust you know why you are here?"

"Y-yes," stammered Hermione, nodding her head in confirmation.

"Then I trust you are also aware of the severity of your actions and how they are punishable?"

"Punishable?" swallowed Ron.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, punishable," replied Grakor, revealing yellow-tinted, pointed teeth. He rustled through the mass of parchment that littered the table in front of him before coming to his desired piece of information, "It says here that you could spend 3-5 years in Azkaban for your actions."

Harry felt slightly faint; Bill hadn't told them they could be punished for what they had done.

"Why have you called us here then?" questioned Hermione, "You clearly have the ability to put us in prison if you really wanted to, so why call us here instead?"

"Because Miss Granger, if Gringotts is seen to be the reason that Harry Potter has been thrown into Azkaban it will not do well for our business or for our public image. We are a well thought of part of the community and in the light of the activities these past few months, we can't be the ones to break their spirits, whether you are guilty of your crimes or not," Grakor spat.

"So what are we to discuss?" asked Hermione.

"The terms of your payment."

"Payment?" asked Ron, his voice a little higher than usual.

"_Yes,_ Mr Weasley. You left a large hole in the roof of our building and stole our dragon along with two items from a vault that did not belong to you," said Grakor.

"Two items?" asked Harry, who had finally spoken for the first time since they had left the main chamber of the building.

"Is there something wrong with wizards hearing? YES TWO ITEMS!" Grakor yelled.

"But we only took one item," Harry replied, but regretted speaking the moment the words left his lips.

Grakor smiled menacingly, lifted a quill and began scribbling on an unused piece of parchment, "So you _did_ take something. Thank you Mr Potter, that statement was purely speculation, until you confirmed it."

Harry received a sharp kick under the table from whom he presumed was Ron, but after giving him a look across the table found it to be Hermione.

"Assuming that none of your other statements are speculations, seeing as enough of your staff saw us escape on the dragon, why did you state that two items had been taking from the Lestranges' vault?" she queried.

"You were seen taking a small golden goblet along with a sword commonly known as the Sword of Gryffindor," Grakor replied, not lifting his head form the parchment.

"Yes, however there was another sword in the vault which I am presuming you found," Hermione inquired.

"There was," agreed Grakor, "However that particular sword was a fake, a replica if you will. It was obviously an attempt to look as if nothing was stolen, however the attempt was in vain as only a goblin can know which is the real artefact."

"So you think that we made a replica of the sword and left it in the vault while we escaped with the real one?" asked Harry.

"It seems the only plausible explanation, yes," replied Grakor, still looking at the parchment.

"That's absurd!" Ron exclaimed, "That sword was a fake from the beginning, Snape knew that when he put it there! We brought the real one into the vault with us!"

Too late, he clasped his hands over his mouth, but the damage was done. Grakor peered over the parchment, "What was that?" he snarled, "How do you know who put the sword into the vault?"

"I-I don't," Ron stammered, "I-It's just… well…"

"I don't believe I know the full story," Grakor said as he place his quill on the table and stared at each individual occupant of the room, "so is someone going to tell me, or am I going to have to use other means to find out?"

They were deep in it now, thought Harry. If only Ron had kept his mouth shut and let Hermione talk, but there was nothing to be done now, they were just going to have to face this as it came. Hermione looked across the table at Harry and cocked her head to the side as if to ask for confirmation on what she was about to say. Harry hesitated for a brief moment, and then slowly nodded.

"Mr Grakor," Hermione began, "I don't believe we have to tell you anything. All necessary information has been released to the Wizarding World, which was reviewed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, so everything else has chosen to be kept confidential. You have no right know which information, if any, has been kept from you."

"What if I tell? What if I tell everyone that the Ministry has been keeping secrets from the people it is sworn to protect?" Grakor asked, crossing his short arms across his chest and smiling wickedly.

"Then we will be forced to reveal something you don't the rest of the Wizarding World to know, or the Ministry of Magic, specifically the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Hermione replied coolly.

Grakor leaned forward, "And what is it that we do not wish to get out exactly?" he asked.

"Oh I think you know," Hermione said, a small smile appearing on her lips, then vanishing almost as quickly as it came.

"Please, _enlighten_ me," Grakor spat.

"Under the decree of the Protection of Magical Creatures Act, subsection 63, it is written that all magical creatures classed under the specification 'Beast' are, and I quote, 'to live full and uninterrupted lives unless they become a danger to any wizard and/or witch, and in this event are only to be dealt with by any wizard and/or witch obtaining full knowledge in said field. Even then these beasts are to be treated with the respect they deserve until such time as they can be returned to their natural habitat'.

"This means that unless your dragon was a danger to society, it should not be kept caged up underground. Even if this were not the case, which it most definitely is, the Ukrainian Ironbelly that has been kept in the banks' possession for this prolonged period of time should have been treated with 'the respect it deserved' which it clearly has not, so this proves that you have broken the law by keeping this poor creature locked up," Hermione concluded, drawing a breath and leaning back in her chair.

Grakor sat in stunned silence for a few moments, contemplating what he had just been told and trying to find some loophole in the facts Hermione had laid in front of him, before recovering and sitting upright in his chair once more, "It seems as if you have done your research Miss Granger," he said, hate-filled eyes bearing into her own, "However there is still the matter of payment. You still left a ruddy great hole in our roof."

"I'll pay," said Harry almost instantly. All three heads spun in his direction.

"Do you have any idea how much it will cost, Mr Potter?" Grakor asked.

"No, but-,"

"Then why do you assume that you can provide the funds for the repair?"

"How much does it cost then," Harry asked.

"Judging by the size of the hole, along with the stolen artefact which I presume we are not going to see again, it will cost around sixty thousand galleons." Grakor replied.

Harry's jaw, along with that of Ron and Hermione's, fell. He hadn't expected it to be that much. Grakor smiled, once more showing his razor-sharp teeth, "Ahh, I see you weren't expecting that sum of money."

"I'll still pay," said Harry, recovering slightly, "You can take the money from my vault."

"Here we come to a problem," said Grakor, prizing another piece of parchment from between two large books and studying it, "Vault 687 does not hold the required amount of money to cover the damage, falling short by around seven thousand galleons."

Harry felt a wallowing, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had always had more enough to get by in the Wizarding World with the money his parents had left for him, yet in one cruel twist of fate he was being forced to give all of it up to cover the damage of some unforeseen circumstance leaving him in debt by quiet a substantial amount of money.

Just as he believed all hope was lost, Hermione piped up, "Harry, that's not all your money," she said.

"What are you talking about Hermione, of course it is," Harry sulked.

"No it's not," she beamed, "Sirius left you all of his worldly possessions, including the contents of his vault! You've got all of the Black's money!"

"I do, don't I?" Harry exclaimed, "Mr Grakor, would you be so kind as to tell me the contents of the Black family vault?"

Grakor mumbled inaudibly as he once again rummaged through the parchment on the table, "Vault 711 contains ninety-six thousand galleons along with various notable artefacts and furniture pieces. I assume you want to take the remaining money from this vault, I am correct?" Grakor grumbled.

"Yes," Harry grinned, "Could you also transfer all of vault 711's contents to my vault?"

"Certainly," Grakor smiled sarcastically, "Anything else?"

"No actually, I would like to visit the vault to make a withdrawal if that's alright," said Harry.

"Yes," said Grakor, "Just ask at the front desk where they will provide you with a key. I assume that you know your way back?"

"Yes, thank you," said Hermione as she got up to leave along with Harry and Ron.

They left the room and followed the damp corridor back to the main chamber, leaving a disgruntled Noruk Grakor in their wake. They saw Bill leaning up against the large oak fireplace they appeared from. Upon seeing them he stood upright and made his way over to them, "How was it?" he asked, chewing his fingernail.

"Pretty well," said Hermione, "We're not going to Azkaban and we didn't have to tell him why we broke in."

"Yeah, and Harry was able to pay for the roof with just a _little_ bit of the fortune he now owns," finished Ron sourly.

"How much was it?" Bill asked, not sure whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

"Sixty thousand," Harry replied.

All of the colour drained from Bill's face, "Harry… I-I didn't thinks you'd have to actually _pay_…"

"Don't worry about it, everything's sorted now," Harry replied.

"Yeah, Harry owns enough for his life since he got Sirius' money," agreed Ron, a tinge of jealousy in his voice that escapes Harry, who was almost giddy with his new-found fortune.

"That reminds me, I've got to get some money out," Harry said.

"I'll stay with you," said Bill, "You two can go back to Hogwarts and tell Minerva how it went."

"Okay," said Hermione as she took Ron's hand and lead him out of the door.

Harry walked up to the front desk, "I'd like to make a withdrawal," he said to the grumpy goblin.

"Vault number?"

"711"

"If I remember correctly, that is the vault of the Black family. You, Mr Potter, have not got permission to enter that vault."

"I was left the contents of that vault in the will of Sirius Black. Ask Mr Grakor if you don't believe me," Harry replied.

The goblin frowned, "Hold on one moment please," he said, before disappearing behind the tall desk. Bill turned to Harry, "Was it really alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't think we'd have been able to pull it off without Hermione though," Harry replied, "She did all the talking."

"Harry, I really am sorry about the money, I honestly didn't know they would make you pay," Bill apologised again.

"It's fine, I have too much money and nothing to do with it," Harry stated just as the goblin returned.

"It seems you were right Mr Potter, please follow me."

The goblin lead Harry and Bill to the transportation cart and they soon set off on the frightfully fast, twisting journey to Harry's new vault. They soon stopped in front of vault 711, so got out of the cart (after a moment or two to recover) and the goblin opened the door.

Harry and Bill were met with the glittering sight of thousands upon thousands of golden galleons and artefacts. Harry looked at Bill, who had had to grasp the vaults' door to prevent him from fainting at the sight of money, the most, Harry reckoned, he'd ever seen in his life.

"Any time you're ready," said the goblins testily, impatiently drumming his long fingernails on the wall.

Harry took out his coin purse and filled it to the brim with golden galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts, "I think that's everything," he said, finally cramming the last of his money into the pouch and jumping back into the cart. They rode back to the entrance of Gringotts and Bill thanked the goblin.

"Now you're going to have to be quick," warned Bill, "We don't want a stampede. I'll go first and then you follow. Ready?"

"Ready," Harry nodded.

Bill pushed the heavy doors open and walked briskly into Diagon Alley, closely followed by Harry, before they both twisted into nothingness, to quickly for anyone in the street could register what they just saw. They appeared seconds later in Hogsmeade and started walking up to the castle.

"A successful trip, I think," Bill said.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, but he was thankful it was over. Thant's one more mess put right, he thought to himself.


End file.
